Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders
by Mastered Ultra Instinct
Summary: In a remote desert town, the gang discovers the place is crawling with Intergalactic Space Agencies, two men in black, and one less-than-friendly-extraterrestrial known only as Boris the Animal. Then, two new characters arrive to help the gang solve the mystery alongside the two space agents and thwart Boris' plan to invade the Earth in a case that redefines the term "far out".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Thank you for your patience. It took longer than expected, but I finally finished this story. Just so we're clear on this, to avoid confusion, Matthew Lillard voices Shaggy, Frank Welker voices both Fred and Scooby-Doo, Kate MiCucci voices Velma, Grey Griffin voices Daphne, Mae Whitman voices Googie, Jason Ritter voices Scrappy-Doo, Greg Berger voices Agent K, Phil Lamaar voices Agent J, and Diedrich Bader voices Boris the Animal, that is, on account of his amazing voice talent for Hundun from "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness", which is a tv series that used to air on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons, by the way, although I am planning on setting up a loving memory for Mary Kay Bergman, so that this way, she is not forgotten for helping make the original version possible. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Alien** **Invaders**

 **Chapter 1: "The** **Aliens** **' Arrival"**

It all started when Max suddenly heard a loud blast from his headphones at the SALF station.

"Yow!", Max shouted, catching Dottie's attention.

"What happened?", asked Laura.

"I got a blast from something.", Max replied before Laura walked over and saw for herself.

"Hey, you're right. It's over 120 on the meter.", Laura spoke as she turned to him.

Then, the sound faded quickly as Max put his headphones back on, but heard no blast this time.

"I don't hear it anymore.", Max spoke before Steve walked in the room.

"Hey, what's goin' on?", greeted Steve with a chuckle.

"We just got a reading.", Laura replied.

"A loud one.", Max pointed out.

"You're kidding.", Steve spoke in surprise before he walked over and saw nothing on the radar.

"Well, whatever it was, it's gone now.", Max sighed.

"Look, I know you both want to work another shift here, but I need to get some rest, too.", Steve stated.

"Well, we earned our pay from Uncle Sam, today.", Max joked as he got up, took out the headphones, and handed them to Steve, who then sat down and got to work on deciphering the source of the sound.

"Yeah, who knows? We might've actually reached someone out there.", Laura concurred.

"Maybe they're already here.", Steve spoke as he fine-tuned the radar before it finally showed a reading.

Meanwhile, in the desert, a sort of alien creature broke free from the pod with its claws, which tore claw marks on the door before the creature burst through with a snarl. After that, the creature then roared in triumph at the full moon just as elsewhere, two agents in black suits overheard the noise from far away and looked to the source.

"You hear that, K?", asked one black-suited man.

"Yeah, J. It sounds unearthly.", Agent K replied before Agent J got out the radar.

"'Unearthly' is right. According to this radar, some of the servos of whatever landed here are registering at sub-optimal PSI ratings. And on top of that, I got a read-out on 2 beings on that ship that landed here. You think they could be friendlies, K?", asked Agent J.

"That's actually what we're here to investigate, J.", Agent K replied.

Meanwhile, in the dusty wind, Scooby was howling along to a rock song currently playing.

"Rock on, Scoob!", Shaggy encouraged as he drove the Mystery Machine through the dusty storm.

Inside the van, as Scooby and Shaggy did some dancing, Googie gave a sort of beastly yawn before she spoke to them.

"Would you guys keep it down?", the drowsy Googie asked.

"Yeah. Some people are trying to sleep over here.", Scrappy concurred with a yawn.

"Like, sorry, Googie. There's a town coming up and we need to stop for some chow.", Shaggy explained.

"Uh-Huh.", Scooby agreed.

Fred only yawned before lending his two cents.

"We just had dinner 2 hours ago.", Fred yawned.

"Yeah, but all this driving is making me hungry. Besides, that's like 14 hours in dog time.", Shaggy responded.

"Yeah.", Scooby concurred before he then demonstrated by comically showing his ribs and then moving his left hand up and down the ribs, slightly amusing Googie as she giggled while Scrappy lent some 2 cents of his own.

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think, Uncle Scoob?", Scrappy commented.

"Dramatic, but a bit funny, too.", Googie added.

"This dust storm's really picking up.", Daphne commented as the Mystery Machine pressed on through the desert.

"Like, I can't see a thing.", Shaggy admitted as the dust blew in front of the windshield.

Meanwhile, at the top of Scorpion Ridge, Agent J noticed the Mystery Machine header for a detour, unknowingly passing a sign that stated "No Tresspassing United States Government".

"K. Look over there.", J pointed out.

"Just what do they think they're doing here?", Agent K puzzled.

"Maybe they couldn't read the sign under all this dust.", Agent J figured.

"Maybe so. But if anything happens, we may have to wipe their memories if it's too much for them.", Agent K stated.

Meanwhile, the Mystery Machine ran into quite a bumpy detour.

"Hey! What's with this road?", Fred puzzled.

"And what's with that sound?", puzzled Daphne.

"Agh! Too loud!", Googie exclaimed as she covered her ears before Lena woke up.

"Just what is going on here?", Lena puzzled with a yawn before a spotlight shone on the van.

"Maybe that would give us a clue.", Scrappy spoke as he pointed to the source of the light, which turned out to be a UFO, surprising, and blinding, the gang before it moved forward, prompting the gang to evade, only to lose a bit of control before Googie saw a cactus up ahead and then decided to take action.

"You're not getting rid of us that easy!", Googie spoke before she hopped aboard the driver's seat and put her foot on the brakes firmly, just managing to slow the van to a stop before it barely touched the cactus.

"Phew! That was a close one.", Scrappy sighed.

"That was weird. Is everyone all right?", asked Googie.

"Yeah.", Scooby nodded.

"I'm okay.", Shaggy agreed.

"I think so.", Daphne added.

"I guess.", Velma spoke.

Then, the group got out of the van.

"What was that thing?", puzzled Velma.

"I don't know, but it sure was big.", Shaggy replied.

"Was it some kind of jet?", Daphne asked.

"Not like any jet I've ever seen. Did you see how fast it was?", Fred responded.

Just then, a voice spoke up.

"That 'jet' is none of your business.", Agent K spoke as he and his partner walked up to them, surprising the gang.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?", asked Googie.

"I could ask you the same darn thing.", Agent J responded.

"Are you all aware that you've trespassed into this area?", asked Agent K.

"Trespassing?", Fred puzzled.

"Like, we didn't know. We saw the sign, but we couldn't see very well from all this dust.", Shaggy explained.

"We didn't mean to trespass here. It was an accident.", Lena assured.

"I told you it was the dust storm.", Agent J whispered.

"Well, seeing as you've trespassed here by accident, due to the event of the dust storm, all is forgiven. But we better not catch you trespassing again the next time. In fact, I'd suggest you get to the nearest town.", Agent K advised.

"Good idea, but where is the nearest town, exactly?", puzzled Googie.

"Hey. That looks like a town. Can't be more than a mile away.", Fred spoke.

"Well, that answers that question.", Scrappy spoke.

"Like, you want us to walk across the desert? At night?", Shaggy asked.

"Well, I'm not gonna carry ya.", Fred spoke.

"But there's snakes and stuff out there.", Shaggy worried.

"Yeah. And rattlesnakes.", Scooby added before he comically acted as a rattlesnake.

"So? If a rattlesnake turns up, you always have me with you.", Googie assured.

"And me, too.", Scrappy added.

"Hey. I've got an idea.", Shaggy spoke.

"Really? What is it?", asked Lena as two of her cats meowed.

"How about if Scoob, Goog, Scrap, and I stay to guard the Mystery Machine?", Shaggy suggested.

"Yeah. Right.", Scooby agreed.

"Really? That's your plan?", Googie asked.

"Even after what these two said about heading to the nearest town?", Scrappy asked.

"We'll allow it.", Agent K assured.

"Huh?", Googie puzzled.

"You will?", Scrappy puzzled as well.

"That's a very brave thing to do, Scooby. Thank you.", Velma gratified as she petted Scooby in the head.

"You're welcome.", Scooby responded.

"Just don't make it difficult for us to do our jobs, and whatever you do, don't cross that fence.", Agent K warned as he pointed to the fence from far away.

"That's not gonna be a problem. Well, not for me and Scrappy, that is.", Googie assured.

"All right, let's go.", Fred motioned before he, Lena, Daphne, and Velma left for town while Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy, and Googie stayed behind with the van.

"We'll be back with some help.", Daphne assured as she waved.

"And bring back some food, too!", Shaggy shouted to Daphne.

"Are your friends always this hungry?", Agent J asked.

"You have no idea.", Googie replied.

"Well, we're off. Now be careful out there. We're watching you.", Agent K spoke as he and his partner walked away.

"Yeah, I don't know how to respond to this.", Googie admitted.

"I know where Velma keeps the stash, Scoob.", Shaggy whispered.

"Oh, boy.", Scooby spoke before he slurped his tongue.

Then, Scooby and Shaggy made their way to the back of the van and opened the doors before Shaggy got the box of Scooby Snax out, only to find that there was only one piece left, much to Shaggy and Scooby's temporary dismay.

"No. Like, it's the last one.", Shaggy spoke.

"Okay, who's been eating the other treats?", Scrappy asked as Googie's ears suddenly became wolf-like ears.

"Sorry. I at least wanted to try them out, but then one thing led to another. No wonder they like Scooby Snax so much.", Googie apologized.

"Right. Anyway, I think the best thing to do is to split the last one in half.", Scrappy advised.

"Try telling that to those two.", Googie spoke as she pointed to Shaggy and Scooby, who were arguing over who would get the last piece.

"Hey, let go!", Shaggy urged.

"No, it's mine.", Scooby argued.

"No, it's mine!", Shaggy retorted.

"No, it's mine!", Scooby argued as they struggled to get one last piece for themselves as they even moved it upwards trying to grab it with one hand on top of another.

"That's mine!", Shaggy shouted.

"Mine!", Scooby retorted.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Wow. They're really going at it, aren't they?", Googie spoke in wonder.

"Well, what can you do? They're foodies.", Scrappy responded before the last piece then fell out of their grasp and rolled near the hole, worrying them, until it landed on it side, still near the hole, relieving them.

"Come on, buddy. We'll split it 50/50.", Shaggy assured as he and Scooby shook on it before Scrappy spoke up.

"Good idea, but you might want to split it fast.", Scrappy warned before a jackalope appeared out of nowhere.

"Zoinks! A jackalope? I thought those things were fake.", Shaggy admitted.

"Me, too.", Scooby concurred.

"Well, apparently, you two are wrong about that.", Scrappy retorted.

Then, the jackalope picked up the last Scooby Snack, urging the duo to take action.

"Hey! Put that down!", Shaggy shouted as he and Scooby ran towards the jackalope before it then hopped away, causing them to land and slide on the ground.

"Hey!", Scooby and Shaggy jeered as they turned to notice the jackalope making for the fence and then ran towards it, unaware that Googie and Scrappy were watching the scuffle.

"Oh, boy. Guess I better go after them.", Googie sighed as she hopped off the back of the van.

"You mean 'we' better go after them.", Scrappy spoke.

"Well, okay. But you better hold onto something.", Googie warned as she placed Scrappy on top of her right shoulder and turned into a werewolf completely before dashing toward them on all fours with Shaggy and Scooby chasing the elusive jackalope.

"Come back here, you little horned thief!", Shaggy shouted.

Then, just as the jackalope neared the hole in the fence, Googie and Scrappy, who 'yee-haw'd' as he rode like a cowboy, zoomed past Shaggy and Scooby and caught the mischievous perpetrator.

"Gotcha!", Googie spoke as she caught the jackalope.

"Well, long ears, you are officially under arrest for Grand Theft Cuisine.", Scrappy spoke.

"But, if you give the last piece to either Shaggy or Scooby, we might make an exception.", Googie assured as she held out her wolf paw.

Then, the jackalope did not hesitate as it put the last piece on Googie's paw.

"There you go. Now, was that so hard?", Scrappy grinned as Googie set the Jackalope down before it went to the hole in the fence before it turned around to see Googie and Scrappy.

"You can go on. It's okay.", Googie assured before the Jackalope grinned and then dug underneath the hole and hopped over to a sort of rock with a big hole that apparently goes underground.

"Wow. So, that's where the jackalope lives?", Scrappy spoke in wonder as Googie morphed back to normal.

"Apparently so.", Googie spoke just as Shaggy and Scooby walked over to them.

"Oh, and here you go.", Googie spoke as she gave the piece to Shaggy and Scooby before they each took a half, split it and ate it with glee.

Just then, a bright light began shining from the hole.

"Hey. What's with that glow?", asked Shaggy after he swallowed his half.

"I don't know.", Scooby replied after he finished his.

"Well, whatever it is, something big must be in there, but what?", Googie puzzled just as a couple of strange figures turned up behind Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, and Scrappy with only Scrappy being the first to notice.

"Well, that could be something you could ask them.", Scrappy spoke.

"Ask who?", Googie puzzled.

"Like, there's something creepy behind us, isn't there?", asked Shaggy before Scooby turned around and spotted the same figures that Scrappy spotted behind them and turned back around.

"Yeah. Real creepy.", Scooby replied.

"All right, guys. What is it?", Googie asked as she, Scooby, and Shaggy turned around before she gasped at quite the sight as the creepy beings turned out to be aliens with red eyes.

"Yep. That's creepy, all right.", Shaggy spoke.

"Aw, space apples!", Googie exclaimed as Shaggy and Scooby screamed and were the first to run off.

"We've got to go after them!", Scrappy urged.

"Where else could we possibly go?", Googie asked as the aliens gave chase first with Googie and Scrappy not far behind, chasing the aliens.

Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy screamed as they ran from the aliens following in pursuit before they eventually lost sight of them and saw what appeared to be two more like them, which was actually Scooby and Shaggy using pieces of the cacti to provide a better alien disguise.

 _Scooby_ _-Dooby-_ _Doo_ _, Where are you? We've got some work to do now_

 _Scooby_ _-Dooby-_ _Doo_ _, Where are you? We need some help from you now_

At first, the aliens bought it and nodded with a grin before they sped off for a second as Googie and Scrappy sighed with relief before the aliens stopped upon the realization that they were actually Scooby and Shaggy before they started turning back around, worrying Googie and Scrappy before Googie decided to turn into a werewolf once more just as the two aliens caught up and unmasked Scooby and Shaggy right before Googie jumped up and roared, scaring the heck out of the two aliens before they sped away from the she-wolf.

"Come on, guys! After them!", Googie urged as she, Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy followed in pursuit.

 _Come on,_ _Scooby_ _-_ _Doo_ _, I see you pretendin' you got a sliver_

 _You're not fooling me, 'cause I can see the way you shake and shiver_

Then, as the group chased after the frightened aliens, they moved up one mountain and then another where the aliens stopped before Googie, with Scrappy on top, pounced on them, only to miss them before tumbling down toward a platform all while using her claws to stop the fall and sigh in relief upon noticing it isn't crumbling before they noticed Scooby and Shaggy falling down to the same spot before they landed, causing the platform to break apart and slide down the mountain.

 _You know we've got a mystery to solve, so_ _Scooby_ _-_ _Doo_ _, be ready for your act!_

 _Don't hold back!_

 _Scooby_ _-_ _Doo_ _, if you come through, you're gonna have yourself a_ _Scooby_ _Snack!_

 _That's a fact!_

As Scooby and Shaggy held onto the broken platform for support, Googie and Scrappy were riding it like a surfboard.

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah!", Googie shouted in excitement.

"Yeah, I like this!", Scrappy shouted with joy as the aliens chased them.

Then, just as Scooby and Shaggy fell, Googie and Scrappy managed to hop off the platform, grab onto Scooby and Shaggy, and punched through the teeth of a billboard advertising Cactus candy before they landed on the ground with the aliens still chasing them. Then, they got back to running just as the aliens got closer to them, one of them trying to grab Scooby but missed. Then, Googie spotted Sergio's Diner.

"See you later, space chumps!", Googie spoke with a fierce determination before she, Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy broke through the door and arrived inside, tumbling around a few times before stopping.

 _Scooby_ _-Dooby-_ _Doo_ _, Here are you_

 _You're ready and you're willing_

 _If we can count on you,_ _Scooby_ _-_ _Doo_ _,_

 _I know we'll catch that villain_

Then, Googie and Scrappy laughed from an apparently fun time.

"What an out-of-this-world blast!", the werewolf shouted with glee as she wiggled her wolf ears a bit.

"I know, right?! Hunting down monsters was one thing, but aliens? That is too much.", Scrappy concurred before sighing. "Well, that was a riveting close encounter of the third kind."

"Now what?", asked Velma.

Then, Scooby and Shaggy before they got back up and started explaining just as Fred hung up.

"L-Like, aliens are after us!", Shaggy replied.

"Yeah. Aliens.", Scooby agreed.

"They're telling the truth. We saw them, too.", Googie agreed.

"Yeah. They showed up just near the fence that the government agents warned us not to cross.", Scrappy added.

"Not that we ever did, and after the way we ditched them, I have a feeling that they've already left.", Googie stated just as Fred looked outside and saw no one.

"And you'd be right. I don't see anything.", Fred spoke.

"It's trouble. They were green and slimy, and had big buck eyes. They are 8 feet tall, and glowing, and had long, creepy fingers.", Shaggy spoke as Scooby puffed up his head and acted like one of the aliens as a demonstration.

"And, and...", Shaggy began before Scrappy interrupted.

"And apparently, they were also scaredy-cats in the presence of this wolf girl, right there.", Scrappy interrupted.

"I'm guessing that wherever they were from, they sure didn't like werewolves, that's for sure.", Googie guessed.

"Werewolf? You mean to say that you're a werewolf?", asked Dottie.

"Yeah, that's right. But don't worry. I don't bite.", Googie assured.

"The only stuff she does bite, though, is tasty treats like that.", Scrappy added as he pointed to the donuts on the tray.

"Are those glazed?", asked Shaggy before he lifted the lid as Scooby slurped his tongue before giggling and eating alongside Shaggy.

"Hey, guys, at least save one for me.", Googie spoke as she took a donut or two and ate them.

"See? What'd I tell you?", Scrappy grinned.

"So, what about these aliens?", asked Lena.

"They no big deal, darlin'. Lots of people have seen them.", Dottie replied.

"What?", Fred, Daphne, Lena, Googie and Scrappy spoke in surprise.

"Jinkies!", Velma exclaimed.

"Yeah. That's why all don't go out much after dark.", Dottie added.

"And did you happen to see said aliens, per chance?", asked Scrappy.

"No. Just the strange lights and the funny sounds at night.", Dottie replied.

"Wow.", Velma spoke.

"'Wow' is right, Velma.", Googie agreed as she changed back to normal.

"But he was taken aboard.", Dottie spoke as she pointed to an old man with a hat and red vest, who was drinking the soup.

"I told ya they're real. Them aliens are here to take over the world!", Lestor shouted.

"Okay, who is this?", Googie puzzled.

"That there's Lester. He's a little taxed.", Dottie replied.

"Lester, I've told you to keep it down or you'll have to leave!", the chef urged before Lester sat back down, mumbling.

"So, what's his deal, anyway?", asked Scrappy.

"He thinks they 'experimented' on him.", the chef spoke.

"Experimented?", Shaggy asked, worrying him and Scooby.

"See, about a month ago, some local cattle vanished overnight without a trace.", the chef explained.

"Yep. Lot of folks moved out of town.", Dottie added.

"Well, that can't be good.", Googie admitted before she suddenly picked up a decadent smell from an apparent pie and strawberry shortcake, pleasing not only Shaggy and Scooby, but also Googie as she slurped her tongue.

"What? You like to eat, no?", asked the chef.

"Yeah, especially since all that chasing made me hungry like you wouldn't believe.", Googie replied.

Then, Lena turned to Lester and spoke to him.

"So, I understand you had some contact with some aliens not too long ago.", Lena spoke.

"That's right, young lady. Took me aboard the ship, they did.", Lester replied.

"Really?", Velma exclaimed.

"Wow.", Daphne reacted the same time Velma did.

"Settle down.", Lester offered before Fred, Daphne, Velma, Lena, and Scrappy, who sat in-between Lester and Velma, sat down.

"The aliens looked just like your friend said. I was out one night. By Scorpion Ridge, there was this loud humming sound, and a bright light came up from behind. And the light got brighter and brighter, 'till...I blacked out. I woke up strapped to a cold metal table inside a spaceship, and these aliens were looking down at me. They strapped a bunch of wires to my head. They told me not to worry and just wanted to ask me some questions.", Lester spoke as it showed a flashback of Lester outside at night before Lester noticed a bright light behind him and turned around before panicking at the sight of the source before blacking our and waking up to see a few aliens, one of which places a wire on his head before flashing back to the present.

"What kind of questions?", asked Lena.

"Like who I was and what I've seen that night. But then...", Lester began.

Meanwhile, outside, the same xenomorph that arrived earlier, peeked from the window for a moment before looking up and growling ferociously before hopping off the rooftop of the diner, unknowingly attracting Googie's attention as her ears pricked up into wolf ears and wiggles a bit, trying to locate the sound.

"What? What was that?", Googie puzzled as she used her wolf ears to find out where it came from before she brushed it off for now as her ears morph back to normal.

"Huh. Must've been creaky.", Googie guessed.

"And then what?", asked Daphne.

"I don't remember much after that. I woke up the next morning outside my house.", Lester answered as Scooby and Shaggy were still eating, although Googie just swallowed while overhearing the story.

"Wow. A real alien abduction?", Googie spoke in awe.

"Has anyone else in this town had this experience?", asked Fred.

"Don't know. If they had, they's ain't tellin' ya.", Lester replied.

"Probably because everyone else will think they're nuts. Totally understandable, though. Although, to recap, we did see the same aliens you're talking about, so we believe you.", Scrappy assured.

"Thanks, little pup.", Lester gratified.

"Sure thing, and the name's Scrappy. Don't wear it out.", Scrappy responded.

"Right. Anyway, you youngins better watch out, or they'll take you aboard their spaceship, too!", Lester warned just as Dottie walked by before inadvertently hitting the tray, causing it to drop to the floor just before Googie saw that.

"Whoops!", Googie spoke before she quickly dashed and managed to get the drink in time to prevent it from spilling.

"Lester!", Dottie shouted.

"Sorry, Dottie. It was an accident.", Lester apologized.

"D'oh! What a mess!", Dottie spoke angrily.

"Don't worry. Scooby will take care of it.", Velma assured.

"Or better yet, the competition will.", Scrappy added as Scooby prepared to eat the burger on the floor before Shaggy beat him to it, puzzling him before Scooby hmph'd in frustration.

"Gotta be quicker on the draw, there, Uncle Scoob.", Scrappy advised for next time.

"Hey, Serge! I finally met somebody who likes your cooking!", Dottie shouted.

"Ha Ha! Very funny!", Sergio spoke back.

"So, do you have any proof that you were abducted?", asked Lena.

"Yep. I got pictures.", Lester replied.

"And I suppose you didn't happen to have your camera with you at the time of the abdication?", Scrappy asked.

"Scrappy.", Googie spoke.

"What? I was just asking for clues here.", Scrappy replied.

"Anyway, could we see them?", asked Velma before Lester nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, again. So, just so you know, I plan on setting up Author's notes when something surprising or different occurs so that they may explain it from this moment onward during the story. Anyway, carry on.**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Alien** **Invaders**

 **Chapter 2: Lester's House**

Later, Lester opened the door to his home and turned the lights on.

"Well, come on in.", Lester offered as he walked inside.

"Cool.", Fred spoke.

"Interesting.", Velma admitted as Fred, Daphne, and Lena walked over to the newspaper pieces concerning UFO's on the wall.

"Have you told anyone else about your experience, Lester?", asked Lena as Scooby was sniffing a model spaceship near the inscription on the wall saying, "Aliens, go home!", written in white paint with a hand print next to it.

"Pshh. Oh, yeah! Number of times, but they think I'm some kind of nut.", Lester replied.

"Sorry I asked.", Lena responded.

"Makes sense, though. No offense, Lester, but you _are_ old, and if you try to tell them at this age, they'll just think you're crazy. Not that we ever thought you're crazy.", Scrappy advised.

"I figured that out a few hours earlier. That's why I got the evidence to back me up.", Lester assured.

"You mean the pictures you have, right?", Googie asked.

"Yep. That's right, young lady.", Lester replied before Scooby and Shaggy opened a closet door, releasing a small alien doll in the process, surprising them as it fell out and landed on the floor.

"Hey, be careful with that!", Lester shouted.

"Like, is this the kind of spaceship you went on?", asked Shaggy as Scooby was panting as fast as his heartbeat before he shook his head and got a grip.

"Yep. Somethin' like that.", Lester replied with a slight chuckle.

"You did say you have pictures, right?", Googie reminded.

"You bet I do. Lots of pictures.", Lester replied before he walked over to the "pictures" and removed a white tarp from them, revealing them to actually be paintings.

"Oh. Paintings.", Daphne sighed.

"Yep. I'm a landscape artist.", Lestor stated.

"Huh. Actually, they look mighty fine to me.", Lena commented with a grin.

"Well, thank ya. Yeah, I've been tryin' to show people the danger out there, but no one is believin' me.", Lester stated.

That was when Lena spotted a painting with the same spaceship hours earlier.

"Wait a sassafrassin' second. That looks like the same ship that chased us earlier.", Lena spoke.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed.

"We don't even know we saw a ship.", Fred retorted.

"Well, we sure saw something, all right.", Scrappy responded.

"Lester, what are these?", asked Daphne.

"SALF dishes. The government put them up about a year ago.", Lester replied.

"What are they for?", asked Daphne.

"SALF means 'Search for Alien Life Forms'.", Lester replied.

"They send a monotone message to and from space, hoping to find intelligent life.", Velma stated.

"And I'm willing to bet that the aliens that chased us earlier were the first ones to answer the call.", Scrappy guessed.

"And you'd be right. Ever since they built them dishes, aliens started to show up, and I know why.", Lester spoke as Shaggy accidentally broke the space ship in half out of fear.

"Why?", asked Fred.

"To take over the world!", Lester shouted in reply.

"Look, I can understand your concern, but did it ever occur to you that not all aliens are bad? That there are good and bad aliens out there, like there is a good and bad for everything?", Googie asked.

"Heh. I'll believe that when I see it. After all, I did see aliens.", Lester replied before he saw Scooby and Shaggy trying to put the broken spaceship back together, only to be caught by Lester before the duo his the broken pieces behind their backs, giving vain smiles. "Then again, I could be wrong."

Then, Fred whispered to Velma.

"I think Lester's been out painting in the sun too long.", Fred whispered.

"Maybe, Freddy, but there could be a connection between those dishes and those aliens. I think we should investigate.", Velma spoke.

"I couldn't agree more, Velma. And if we happen to see those aliens that chased us earlier again, I'll show them a thing or two about stalking us.", Scrappy agreed as he "put up his dukes", making Googie giggle a bit.

"I got more pictures in the back room. You wanna see 'em?", asked Lester as Shaggy and Scooby passed the barely fixed spaceship to each other 2 times each before Shaggy put the spaceship back on the shelf and walked closer to the rest of the gang.

"Maybe some other time, Lester, but thanks. Do you happen to know any hotels where we could stay for the night?", asked Googie.

"There ain't no hotel, but you're welcome to stay here for the night.", Lester offered with a chuckle.

"You're very kind, Lestor, but...", Daphne began before Lester interrupted.

"You ladies can sleep in the back room. It used to be the kids', until they moved out.", Lester offered.

"Huh. That's nice.", Lena grinned.

"And you, young fella, can sleep on the couch.", Lester offered.

"Okay, but what about us?", asked Googie.

"Yeah. Like, what about us?", asked Shaggy.

"Don't worry. I've got a place for you, too. But quit touching my stuff!", Lester snapped, scaring Scooby and Shaggy a bit before they giggled nervously and nodded in agreement.

Later, Lester got up to the roof of his home through the hatch before he walked up there with a blanket in his arm with a couple of chairs and a table in-between them before Shaggy, Googie, Scooby, and Scrappy got out and saw a beautiful view.

"Wow. It's pretty groovy up here.", Shaggy admitted in awe.

"Uh-Huh.", Scooby agreed.

"Yeah. I mean, look at all those stars.", Googie concurred.

"Yep. It's nice, ain't it?", Lester spoke.

"Trust me. Nice doesn't even begin to cover it.", Scrappy grinned.

"Now, you fellas get a good night's rest.", Lester spoke as he tossed a blanket over before it landed on Googie, making her resemble a classic ghost, except with no mouth or eyes, as she exclaimed in surprise.

"Okay. Will do, Lester.", Googie agreed before Scooby grew panicked upon seeing Googie, thinking she was a ghost before he hopped aboard on Shaggy's arms.

"Yikes!", Scooby exclaimed.

Frankly, it puzzled Googie while Scrappy knew what's going on.

"Huh? What's wrong?", Googie asked.

"Well, the blanket that landed on you might have something to do with Uncle Scooby's ghostly encounter.", Scrappy replied.

"Right. Sorry.", Googie apologized as she removed the blanket from on top of her.

"See? Not a ghost.", Googie assured.

"Phew.", Scooby sighed before he chuckled.

Later, Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, and Scrappy we're getting ready to sleep as the lights turned off inside the house before two aliens turned to each other and gave serious looks to each other in agreement.

Meanwhile, as the rest of the group slept, with Shaggy snoring outside, Googie was having trouble sleeping as she was tossing and turning, mostly due to his snoring. As if that wasn't loud enough, there was also a loud humming noise that Lester mentioned, that woke her up just as her ears turned into wolf ears from hearing the loud noise, arousing her from her slumber.

"Huh? What's going on?", puzzled Googie before she looked up and saw a different alien ship than before and gasped in response.

"Scrappy, wake up!", Googie whispered.

Then, Scrappy woke up and saw what Googie saw with a gasp after yawning just as the bottom of the spaceship opened up, a green beam of light shooting down from it towards Scooby and Shaggy, who were surprisingly still asleep.

"Like, turn off the nightlight, Scoob.", Shaggy spoke in his sleep before he and Scooby started to get lifted into the spaceship by the green beam.

"Come on, Scrappy. We've gotta save them.", Googie urged.

"You know what? That's just what I was thinking.", Scrappy agreed before she and Scrappy went aboard the beam, getting beamed up along with Scooby and Shaggy before they went inside with the spaceship then taking leave as Agents J and K noticed it from far away via binoculars.

"It's those kids we saw earlier.", Agent J spoke.

"And it looks like they've been abducted. You know what that means?", Agent K asked.

"That we have to wipe their minds as per usual?", asked Agent J.

"No. Not this time. From the way the girl and her puppy jumped in to save her boyfriend, I can already guess that nothing fazes her, not even extraterrestrial matters.", Agent K replied.

"So, you mean the other thing, then.", Agent J guessed.

"That's right. It's time to send in a couple of helpers from space to resolve these matters.", Agent K responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Attention, everyone. This is the part where Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, and Scrappy find themselves aboard the spaceship, but with one difference as nothing is as it seems, especially not spaceships for this case. Just a warning. If I'm spoiling anything, I apologize. Also, Michael Dorn voices the third alien who speaks in this version.**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Alien** **Invaders** ****

 **Chapter 3: The** **Alien** **Spaceship**

 ****  
Later, in the spaceship, a light turned on with Googie and Scrappy the first to wake up.

"Huh? Wh-where are we?", Googie asked before she tried to sit up, only to notice not only the straps on her body, barring her from escaping from the table, but also notice a sort of gas mask on her nose and mouth with a gasp.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me. We've been abducted by aliens. Honestly, that kinda brings back memories to the last time we were laying down on tables like that, except last time, we weren't, you know, strapped in. And it was at Transylvania when Dracula captured us for his Monster Road Rally.", Scrappy spoke, realizing that they are in the same spaceship that Lester mentioned before Googie turned her head and saw Scooby and Shaggy still sleeping peacefully.

"Well, at least I know Scooby and Shaggy are okay.", Googie sighed in relief.

"Yeah, but probably not for long.", Scrappy spoke as the 2 aliens walked up to the 4 "patients", one of which woke up in puzzlement and saw the 2 aliens before going back to sleep before quickly realizing that they were actual aliens before he looked around and realized that they are now in a spaceship.

"Shaggy?", Scooby asked in panic.

"Not now, Scoob. I gladly accept the position of food critic for your magazine.", Shaggy spoke in his sleep.

"Man, that guy can sleep.", Scrappy commented.

"Uh, Shaggy? Hate to interrupt your dream, but could you wake up?", Googie urged before Shaggy did so and then noticed the 2 aliens growling before he panicked.

"Aliens!", Shaggy shouted and tried to break free.

"Hey, let us go! Like, we taste terrible! We're all springy!", Shaggy exclaimed in fear as one alien pressed his finger on Shaggy's head.

"Yeah, springy!", Scooby agreed as the same alien did the same thing.

"Calm down, Uncle Scoob. If there's one thing they're not going to do to us, it's eat us.", Scrappy assured as another alien pressed his finger on Scrappy's forehead.

"How can you tell?", asked Scooby.

"If they were going to eat us, they would've already done it by now.", Googie replied as it then did the same thing to Googie.

"Oh. I don't get it.", Scooby understood puzzlingly.

"Do not fear us, Earth Creatures.", one alien spoke.

"Okay.", Googie understood.

"Not a problem.", Scrappy agreed.

"But for them, it might be a bit late for that.", Googie added as she turned to Scooby and Shaggy.

Afterwards, the aliens then planted wires on Scooby and Shaggy as well as Googie and Scrappy.

"Hey, come on, guys. Don't you need to phone home or something?", asked Shaggy before the wire was then pressed on Shaggy's neck, tickling him and then another wire placed on Scooby's dude tickling him as well before the duo laughed, puzzling the aliens.

"Sorry. They're very ticklish.", Googie explained before an adjacent alien placed a wire on Googie's head. "Oh. That tingles."

"Great. So, now, we're stuck aboard an alien spacecraft with our friends still back on Earth, with us strapped to tables, and with the way our luck's been going, I'm guessing with Physical Examination.", Scrappy guessed.

"Cooperate and you will not be harmed.", the alien assured.

"Oh. Sweet.", Scrappy spoke.

"Uh, how do you want us to do that, exactly?", asked Googie before the third alien turned up, walking forward.

"Is the Terran ready for psyonic extraction?", asked the third alien before the 1st alien then turned to the 2nd alien and nodded before he pressed the first blue button on the panel, turning the controls on before a huge, death-ray like gun descended from the ceiling as Googie grew puzzled.

"Psyonic extraction? What's that? And what's with that thing? More importantly, what's with the gas mask on my face?", asked Googie, as Scooby began using his tail to try to press a certain button to eject the straps in order to set himself free.

"This machine will drain all of your knowledge of Earth and our presence.", the 1st alien spoke.

"And in the process, your psyche will be sliced, diced, chopped, and removed from your puny brain. Oh, and the gas mask is to help you sleep during said process.", the 3rd alien added, making Googie gasp in shock before slightly panicking.

"No deal. No deal. No deal!", Googie whimpered.

"Grr! I hate this place!", Scrappy shouted.

"But if you cooperate unconditionally, you will be released after questioning on Physical Examination.", the 1st alien assured.

"Physical Examination, huh? Well, that doesn't sound so bad, that is, compared to the Psyonic Extractor or whatever it is.", Googie sighed with a calm grin.

"Like, sorry, but our health plans don't cover physicals.", Shaggy fibbed.

"Come to think of it, you sure know a lot about Physical Examinations.", Scrappy admitted before Scooby managed to free himself by pressing a button and grin in relief, puzzling the aliens.

"Yikes!", Scooby shouted before he farted Shaggy away, just as the 2 aliens hopped for them but missed and landed in the ground.

"After them!", the 3rd alien shouted before the first 2 aliens began giving chase as meanwhile, Googie saw how Scooby escaped.

"That's it. If Scooby got out, then so can we.", Googie spoke before she grew a wolf tail and began moving it to try to hit the button.

Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy were being chased around the spaceship as they circled around a few times before accidentally bumping into the 3rd alien, who then turned around in response and tugged on it with Scooby still holding onto it.

"That patient is mine!", the 3rd alien spoke.

"No, he's mine!", Scooby argued.

"Mine!", the 3rd alien retorted.

"Mine!", Scooby spoke.

"Mine!", the 3rd alien repeated.

"Mine!", Scooby repeated before they wound up spinning around before landing on the ground as Shaggy was sent spinning around before he wound up hitting the 1st alien back just as Googie finally managed to set herself free.

"Yes! It worked!", Googie exclaimed before she noticed the 1st alien falling toward her.

"Huh? Whoa!", Googie exclaimed as she managed to hop off her table before the 1st alien landed on it while she also grew wolf claws on her fingers and press them against the ceiling.

"Phew. Now for Scrappy and Shaggy.", Googie sighed before she then got down and set Scrappy free.

"Thanks, Googie.", Scrappy thanked.

"You're welcome. Now, for Shaggy.", Googie responded.

Meanwhile, Shaggy was now running from the 1st Alien, which quickly recovered, despite still being strapped to the table.

"A little help here, Scoob?", Shaggy shouted as the first alien snarled, chasing him.

Then, the 3rd alien snarled, giving Scooby cause for alarm.

"Yikes!", Scooby shouted before he ran from the 3rd alien before Googie and Scrappy then ran over to Shaggy's side before she suddenly stopped, noticing that he's about to have a collision course with Scooby, before they bumped into each other and landed.

"You guys okay?", asked Googie as she and Scrappy caught up.

"Yeah.", Scooby spoke woozily.

"Don't worry, Shaggy. I'll have you free in no time.", Googie assured as she then pushed a button, releasing Shaggy from his table.

"Like, thanks, Googie.", Shaggy sighed.

"Don't thank me just yet.", Googie responded.

"Yeah. We still have to deal with those aliens over here.", Scrappy urged as the 3rd alien took a big step forward, catching Scooby and Shaggy's attention.

"This is not over!", the 3rd alien spoke as his 2 comrades moved in beside him.

"Luckily, I'm prepared for that.", Googie spoke before she then grew wolf fur, wolf paws for feet as they tore through the shoes, although she still wore them, wolf ears, wolf claws, wolf fangs, and a cute wolf nose before she howled triumphantly, stunting the aliens.

"Impossible! How is that Earthling capable of such transformation? I want answers!", the 3rd alien shouted to his comrades.

"You ever thought about the full moon?", Googie joked before she pointed on the 3rd alien, pinning him to the ground, much to the aliens' surprise.

The 3rd alien struggled to reach for his intergalactic taser as he strained with a grunt.

"How are you capable of such strength? Are you trying to make me look like a fool?!", the 3rd alien grunted.

"There's no need for that. You're already doing the fool thing all by yourself.", Googie replied.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!", the 3rd alien shouted before he finally managed to get out his taser and zap Googie by the wrist, making her release her grip on him before she tended to her wrist.

"Ow. That really stings.", Googie spoke as she brushed against her wrist.

"You okay over there, Googie?", asked Scrappy.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just a bit sore in the wrist now.", Googie assured before the 3rd alien then aimed to use it on Scooby and Shaggy, who grew shocked as he stepped closer.

"Uh Oh!", the duo spoke before they passed out.

Then, Googie got in-between the 3rd alien and her unconscious friends.

"Hey, creepy alien! If you want my friends, you're gonna have to go through me.", Googie urged.

"With pleasure.", the 3rd alien responded as he proceeded further before suddenly, two strange beings burst through the door, puzzling Googie, Scrappy, and the aliens.

"Huh?", both Googie and Scrappy puzzled.

"What is this?", asked the 1st alien.

Then, the smoke lifted, revealing one being to be pale blue alien with a slightly bigger head, no nose, and a peace symbol necklace while another was a sort of blue hound with the beak of an eagle and yellow eyes.

"Intruders!", the 1st alien shouted as he and his comrades got their own tasers ready before the blue being then lifted her hand before the 3 aliens began to be lifted up, quite by surprise before the being then tossed the aliens toward the wall as they yelled, amazing Googie and Scrappy.

"Whoa.", Googie spoke.

"And here, I thought today couldn't be more interesting.", Scrappy admitted just as Googie noticed that they were actually underground in a sort of lab the whole time.

"What? It looks like it was just a lab in an underground cavern.", Googie guessed.

"Hurry! You and your friends can escape from there!", the blue being urged.

"But what about you?", asked Googie.

"Don't worry. We'll manage.", the blue alien assured.

"Can we at least know your names before we go, though?", asked Scrappy.

"I'm Crystal. Amber is over there.", Crystal replied as she pointed to the headstrong hound getting ready to fight the aliens that are recuperating.

"Thanks for the help, Crystal.", Googie gratified.

"You're welcome. Now, go! We'll catch up with you later.", Crystal assured.

"You heard her, Googie. We gotta get a move on.", Scrappy urged as Googie then picked up Scooby and Shaggy and ran out with Scrappy before Amber then took one of the tables and bent it around the 3 aliens, trapping them.

"Good work, girl.", Crystal complimented before Amber nodded and the 2 aliens decided to head out and follow Googie, Scrappy, and the others.

As they left, however, Crystal and Amber failed to notice a Xenomorph watching from the distance as it then made its way to the hole of the spaceship-like lab, puzzling the 3 aliens. Then, the Xenomorph opened its mouth slowly and pressed its tongue out slowly before the tongue spat out acid at the table, setting the 3 aliens free.

"Thank you for releasing us, fellow creature. Tell me. How did you arrive on this planet?", the 3rd alien asked before another voice spoke up.

"Simple. He didn't come alone.", the stranger replied before the figure stepped forward, revealed to be a man with long hair, only one arm, and small lenses, one for each eye.

"Who in the Milky Way galaxy are you?", asked the 1st alien.

"I see some introduction is in order. After all, it is not every day you're in the presence of a Boglodite. For starters, you can just call me 'Boris'.", Boris spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In this version, only Googie and Scrappy know about Crystal and Amber's true forms as they first met them this way, but they managed to disguise themselves just before Shaggy and Scooby saw them, that is, as a hippie girl and a golden retriever.**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Alien** **Invaders** ****

 **Chapter 4: Love at First Sight**

Later, in the morning, Googie (now in human form), Scrappy, Crystal, and Amber, the last 2 of which were still in their true forms and had already explained on the way to the middle of nowhere after escaping an outpost from underground, were watching over the unconscious duo.

"I hope they're all right.", Crystal spoke.

"Eh, they'll be fine.", Scrappy assured.

"It's not exactly the first time they were unconscious like that.", Googie added.

"Still, I can't believe you and Amber over there are actually intergalactic government agents from another world. Guess you weren't off the mark with the whole 'not all aliens are bad' thing after all, Googie, not that I ever doubted you.", Scrappy spoke.

"Thanks, Scrappy.", Googie gratified.

"Excuse me, but what does he mean by the whole 'not all aliens are bad' thing, exactly?", asked Crystal.

"Well, just last night, we were chased by a couple of aliens.", Googie replied.

"And, case in point, the same aliens that abducted us later.", Scrappy added.

"Before that, Lester saw the same aliens and believed that all aliens come here for one reason only: to take over the world. I hardly believe that all aliens have that goal in mind and I was right. You did save our necks back there, so you two don't have to worry.", Googie assured.

"Although, in due time, we could've taken them.", Scrappy added.

"Yeah, you'll have to excuse him for his bravado.", Googie spoke.

"It's all right. But this 'Lester' was right about one thing: there is at least one person who seeks to take over the world with an invasion of his own.", Crystal spoke.

"And just who is that person?", asked Scrappy.

"Boris is his name, although most call him Boris the Animal.", Amber spoke up.

"Wait. You can talk, too?", asked Googie.

"Yes. Quite well.", Amber replied.

"Well, how about that? Not only do we find a couple of heroic aliens duking out against a few bad ones, but also a talking animal to boot. How crazy is that? So crazy, it could be true.", Scrappy spoke.

"Right. Anyway, just who is this 'Boris the Animal', exactly?", asked Googie.

"Only single-handedly one of the most wanted Boglodite in the galaxy. Reports stated that he and his pet Xenomorph were headed to Earth a few minutes before we went there to investigate and help apprehend him, but it seems like we beat them to it. We were able to investigate signals transmitted from the SALF Station a week ago, though.", Crystal replied.

"So, you need our help to investigate these matters _and_ catch that space crook?", Scrappy asked.

"I believe it is required, yes.", Amber spoke.

"Well, just so happens that you two space cops are in luck. We happen to know a few people.", Scrappy assured.

"That's great. Where are they?", asked the blue alien.

"Well, for starters, you're looking at the first two over there. The rest are back at Lester's house, or at Sergio's Diner for breakfast, if I'm not mistaken.", Scrappy replied just as Scooby and Shaggy begin to stir awake.

"Uh, guys? You might want to... Well, they might not exactly know that you're... you know.", Googie urged.

"Oh, right.", Crystal spoke before she and Amber touched their necklaces, causing lights to emanate from the necklaces before the two agents were disguised as a hippy girl with an orange headband and a camera around her neck, for Crystal's case, and a dog with a red neckerchief for Amber's.

"Huh. Works for me.", Scrappy spoke before Crystal bent over to Shaggy and Scooby as Googie did the same.

"Hey, man. Are you, like, all right?", asked Crystal, making Googie stifle her giggles as Shaggy and Scooby came to before sitting up.

"Like, where are we?", asked Shaggy.

"You're out in the middle of nowhere, man.", Crystal answered before Scooby and Shaggy took a closer look at the girl hippy-dog combo next to Googie and Scrappy with mouths agape.

"Oh. Like, what are you guys doing out here?", asked Crystal.

Then, Shaggy's eyes comically turned into hearts as he spoke in a lovestruck manner.

"Like, hi.", Shaggy greeted.

"Yeah. Hello.", Scooby greeted, just as lovestruck as Shaggy, before Amber only turned her head to the right and scoffed in response.

"Huh?", puzzled Googie.

"Uh Oh. Looks like we have a fickle relationship here.", Scrappy spoke.

"Are you talking about mine or Scooby's?", asked Googie.

"Isn't it obvious? I was talking about how Amber responded to Uncle Scooby.", Scrappy replied.

"Oh. That part actually makes sense.", Googie understood.

"Hi. You okay?", asked Crystal.

"Yeah. Thanks. Hey, you didn't see any... any...", Shaggy began asking before Crystal spoke.

"Any what?", asked Crystal.

"Um, never mind. Must've been a nightmare or something. Right, Scoob?", asked Shaggy.

"Uh Huh.", Scooby nodded.

"Well, good for you two.", Scrappy spoke before he leaned over to whisper in Googie's ear.

"Yeah, I think that the shock from last night's abduction may have scrambled their memories a bit.", Scrappy whispered.

"Well, at least it's good for something., Googie responded with a whisper as Scooby then turned to Amber with a smile, only for Amber to scoff again before turning around and whacking his face with her tail gently, only making him just as lovestruck as ever as he then walked at a reasonable distance behind her.

"See? I told you that's fickle.", Scrappy replied.

"All right, Scrappy. I believe you.", Googie giggled.

"Hey, you want some water?", asked Crystal as she presented a water bottle and offered it to Shaggy.

"Sure, and thanks.", Shaggy thanked as he then got the water bottle and wanted to ask her something as he began opening it. "Like, what are you doing out here?"

"Believe me when I say you have no idea.", Scrappy responded as Shaggy began drinking the bottle.

"I'm, like, a freelance photographer. Amber and I are shooting some desert wildlife for a magazine.", Crystal replied.

"Cool. Hey, we saw a jackalope last night.", Shaggy stated.

"A what?", asked Crystal.

"Well, if you must know, in case you've forgotten, a jackalope is basically like a rabbit with horns.", Scrappy replied.

"Yep. It even made us chase it all the way to this fence.", Shaggy replied as he pointed to the fence near Scorpion Ridge, earning Crystal's giggle.

"You are funny.", Crystal admitted.

"And aliens, too!", Scooby added.

"I know. Googie told me about them while you two were out.", Crystal spoke.

"You understand him?", asked Shaggy.

"Clear as Crystal.", Crystal replied with a giggle. "And that's my name, too."

"Well, bearing that in mind, that should go without saying. Anyway, Norville and Scooby, this is Crystal and Amber. Crystal and Amber, this is Norville and Scooby.", Googie introduced.

"Norville?", puzzled Crystal.

"While it is his real name, most people just call him 'Shaggy'.", Scrappy explained.

"Yeah. True story.", Shaggy added as Scooby stood one one paw and hopped around a bit while Amber did not seem pleased.

"Whoa. Groovy names.", Crystal complimented.

"'Groovy'? Crystal, you're talking my lingo.", Shaggy spoke.

"Uh, Shaggy? You might want to stop now before you creep her out.", Googie warned before Shaggy stopped and then moved his hand away.

"Oh, Sorry.", Shaggy apologized as he moved his hand away.

"So, can you show us where you saw the jackalopes and aliens?", Crystal asked with a slight giggle.

"Well, there was only one jackalope last time I checked.", Scrappy stated.

"And we'd be happy to show you, but we have to catch up to our friends first.", Googie added.

"Like, you guys want a lift?", asked Crystal.

"Sure.", Shaggy replied as Crystal and Amber made their way to their car far away with Shaggy smiling, catching Googie's attention.

"Well, you certainly seem happy.", Googie spoke.

"Scoob, old buddy, Googie, I don't know about you two, but I think I've just found another dream girl.", Shaggy spoke in awe.

"Me too.", Scooby concurred.

"One of which is more fickle than Shaggy's.", Scrappy whispered before Googie nudged him as she cleared her throat.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious.", Scrappy assured before Crystal honked her horn.

"Come on!", Crystal shouted.

"We're coming!", Shaggy responded before he, Scooby, Googie, and Scrappy walked over to the car and hopped aboard with Shaggy sitting in the passenger seat and Googie sitting in-between Shaggy and Crystal and Scooby and Scrappy sitting next to Amber in the back with Amber only scoffing and turning her head, making Scooby groan a bit in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Uncle Scoob. You'll warm up to her.", Scrappy assured.

"Really? Just about a second ago, you were always saying that this relationship is fickle.", Googie whispered.

"I know, but I don't want to break his heart.", Scrappy whispered.

"We'll discuss this later.", Googie spoke in response before the car began moving.

"You've got a groovy set of wheels, Crystal.", Shaggy complimented.

"Yeah. Just look at those cute flowers on the detailing.", Googie agreed.

"Thanks.", Crystal gratified.

"Whoa. You sure have a lot of stuff.", Shaggy spoke.

"Like, tell me about it. It's all my photography gear.", Crystal stated.

"Well, I can at least say that much: they are definitely 'out of this world'. Get it?", Scrappy grinned, making Crystal and Googie giggle together.

Meanwhile, Scooby yawned and wrapped his arm around Amber, who only took it by the wrist with a smile and lift it away before pointing his paw at Scooby as both dogs smile.

"Yep. He's definitely warming up to her.", Scrappy grinned.

"Hey. What's this?", asked Shaggy as he got out a box of dog biscuits.

"Oh, Sorry. Those are Amber's dog biscuits.", Crystal replied.

"Mind if I take one?", asked Shaggy.

"Sure. Scooby will love...", Crystal began before he did the one thing she didn't expect him to do: eat it himself.

"Oh. It's for you. You are a riot, man.", Crystal laughed.

"I know, right? Tell me about it.", Googie giggled alongside Crystal.

"Eh, what can you do? He's a foodie.", Scrappy explained bluntly as they drove on the road with Agents J and K watching from far away.

"Well, K, I'd say their little 'extraction' was a success.", Agent J smiled.

"True. That is a success, but the next time, they come around this area, we may have to explain some things to those people, assuming they can handle it.", Agent K stated.

"Of course they can. You did say that nothing fazes the girl last night. Not even extraterrestrial matters, if I remember correctly.", Agent J assured.

"You may have a point, J. Still, I can't help but feel that they still have no idea what's coming.", Agent K admitted.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Just so everyone knows, Googie is not the type of girl to be jealous, especially when it comes to Crystal and Amber.**

 **Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders**

 **Chapter 5: Shaggy and Scooby in Love**

Meanwhile, at Sergio's Diner, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Lena, and Lester neared the entrance.

"So, you think your friends are here already?", asked Lester.

"We can't think of anywhere else they'd be.", Daphne replied before they walked in.

"They could've at least waited for us.", Fred spoke.

"Well, you know how these guys get when they're hungry.", Daphne responded before she and the others looked around and saw no sign of Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, not Scrappy.

"Huh? They're not here.", Fred exclaimed in surprise before Dottie walked over to the group of four.

"Good morning, y'all!", Dottie greeted.

"Oh, good morning.", Daphne and Velma greeted.

"Hi.", Fred greeted.

"Hey, there, Dottie.", Lester greeted as he tipped his hat.

"How'd you sleep last night, dumplin'? Did you dream about me?", asked Dottie flirtatiously before Fred felt a bit awkward.

"Did I dream about..? Oh, I, uh..", Fred began before he chuckled a bit nervously and cleared his throat and Sergio gave his two cents.

"If you were in that dream, it'd be a nightmare.", Sergio commented.

"No one's talkin' to you, Serge!", Dottie jeered as the Gang sat down with Lester.

"Now, where do you suppose those four went?", Daphne asked before Crystal's Jeep turned up with Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, and Scrappy aboard alongside Crystal and Amber near the window.

"I think I know.", Velma responded as the four members of Mystery, Inc. hopped off.

"Who's that?", asked Daphne.

"Some kind of nature photographer that's been hangin' around since last week.", Lester replied.

Meanwhile, Googie, Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy waved goodbye as Crystal drove off.

"Thanks for the lift, Crystal.", Googie thanked.

"Like, you're welcome, Googie.", Crystal responded as she drove away.

Then, Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, and Scrappy walked in, the two boys, one of them a dog, looking lovestruck.

"Hey, where have you guys been?", asked Fred as the second group of four sat down.

"Let me go on record to say, you have no idea whatsoever.", Scrappy replied.

"And who was that girl?", asked Daphne.

"Oh, her? Her name was Crystal. She and her dog, Amber, helped us escape the spaceship like you wouldn't believe.", Googie replied.

"Yeah. She's wonderful.", Shaggy sighed in a lovestruck as Fred picked up his water bottle.

"Uh, Fred, I wouldn't drink from that.", Googie warned before he put it back down.

"And is her golden retriever wonderful, too, Scooby?", asked Velma.

"Yeah. Wonderful.", Scooby sighed in a similar manner before Googie, Daphne, and Velma laughed as Lena grinned before Dottie walked over.

"Okay, what's it gonna be? How about you, hon?", asked Dottie.

"Nothing for me.", Shaggy sighed.

"Me neither.", Scooby sighed as well, shocking, if not at least surprising, the gang.

"What?!", the gang exclaimed in surprise.

"But you used to love eating.", Lena puzzled.

"Are you guys serious?", asked Fred.

"Yeah.", Scooby and Shaggy replied.

"Uh-Oh. I think they've got it bad.", Scrappy guessed.

"I think they're seriously in L-O-V-E.", Velma replied.

"In love? With Crystal? Really? Not that I mind, but really?", Googie puzzled.

"Yes, really.", Scrappy replied before Dottie scoffed a bit.

"Just bring us 6 ranch breakfasts, Dottie.", Lester requested.

"You got it.", Dottie responded as she wrote the order down and walked away.

"You don't feel threatened by that, do you, Googie?", asked Scrappy.

"No. Not at all. After all, I was, and still am, crazy about him so much, that I've come to realize that he's too good not to be shared.", Googie replied as Shaggy stared lovingly and began to daydream as did Googie before it then showed Crystal, in her human disguise, walking away before turning around and then saying one word as Shaggy sang.

 _I met by chance a girl with bellbottom pants_

 _And she likes to say_

' _Groovy'_

Then, it showed Googie and Shaggy on the left side quickly walking up to Crystal, who walked toward them on the right side at the same pace before Shaggy and Crystal held hands and then, just as Crystal leaned on Shaggy's left side, Googie leaned on his right side before both girls kissed him, one for each girl, and face cheek, causing Shaggy's eyes to turn into pink hearts.

 _She came out of the blue, and in an instant I knew_

 _Everything would be_

 _Groovy_

Then, it showed Googie, Shaggy (who's in lederhosen), Scrappy, and Scooby climbing the mountain before Shaggy planted a flag that stated "G+S+C" inside the heart as Scooby laughed before it then showed Shaggy and Googie, both in Scuba gear, as a giant, red octopus noticed him taking the treasure and roared as it held Scooby and Scrappy in its tentacle before Googie roared with her wolf face, frightening the monster into releasing Scooby and Scrappy before it swam away and gave off ink as it did so while Googie then changed back to normal before it showed Shaggy, Googie, and Crystal at the mall with Crystal going up the elevator as more stiff pile up on the treasure chest that Shaggy was holding before losing balance, although Googie helps him regain his balance as only one gift fell out before showing Googie and Scrappy running alongside Scooby and Shaggy while Crystal and Amber ran toward them before Shaggy and Crystal touched hands and pressed their noses against each other lovingly before Googie pressed hers against theirs, surprising them before Shaggy and Crystal grinned with her and Scooby and Amber do the same.

 _For her, I'd climb a mountain and swim the deepest ocean_

 _I'd even help her shopping_

 _That's the depth of my devotion_

 _It will be a dream come true_

 _She's even got a doggy for Scooby-Doo_

Then, it showed Shaggy, Googie, and Crystal twirling around before Scooby and Scrappy hopping on Pogo sticks and then stars twinkling in the sky with the full moon in view.

 _How groovy_

 _With Googie, too_

 _So Groovy_

 _Scooby-Doo (Speaking): Don't forget Scooby-Doo_

 _Groovy_

 _Our love will never be blue_

Then, Googie sang next as a spinning globe descended downward with Shaggy, Googie, and Crystal running on it as a rainbow came up from behind the globe before going down with Shaggy, Crystal, and Googie sliding down on it.

 _We'll take her out on the globe all around_

 _Going port to port_

 _Groovy_

Then, it showed Crystal taking pictures before turning to see Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, and even Googie at the Hot Dog stand as he gave one to Shaggy and another to Googie as the two pay for them before Shaggy stopped for a moment and then speak one word with Googie, Scooby, and Scrappy in unison.

 _We'll spend all our time saving at least a dime_

 _At the best food courts_

 _Shaggy, Googie, Scooby, and Scrappy: Groovy_

Then, it showed Crystal smiling before Googie decided to split her hot dog in half and share it with her as Scooby ears Shaggy's hot dog while he was blinded by love once again and then Crystal switching light bulbs as Shaggy and Googie watched impressed. Afterwards, it then showed the Mystery, Inc. Gang chasing a ghost before Googie, in werewolf form, huffed, puffed, and blew the ghost to the wall, revealing him to be a man that resembles Mr. Beeman just before changing back to normal and giving a thumbs-up to Shaggy, who responded the same way before he looked at the time and headed out as did Googie as they rode on the Mystery Machine, puzzling Mr. Beeman and the others, who shrugged, while Scooby and Scrappy got the gist as they grinned.

 _Her smile so bright, it lights up as bright as a blue moon_

 _And best of all, she's so tall_

 _I swear she could touch the moon_

 _And even when_

 _we're chasing ghosts_

 _We'll stop in time for dinner_

 _6 o'clock at the most_

Then, it showed Googie, Shaggy, and Crystal adrift at sea before a whale turned up and opened his mouth, showing both Scooby and Scrappy before it then showed Shaggy and Crystal walking up to each other before Googie then put her arms on their shoulders and moved them closer together with her before she giggled as a sort of lava-lamp like ooze moved up in front of them.

 _How Groovy_

 _With Crystal, too_

 _So Groovy_

 _Scrappy (Speaking): Don't forget Scrappy-Doo_

 _Groovy_

 _Our love will never be blue_

Then, it showed Googie and Shaggy eating away with Googie finishing up before rushing over to get more stuff from the kitchen, lending Crystal a hand as well before they chuckled as Shaggy kept eating with a smile before it then showed Velma, Daphne, Googie, and Crystal in tie-dye dresses with Googie's being midnight blue and Shaggy and Fred in tie-dye tuxedos with Scooby and Scrappy wearing bow ties before a picture was taken as Shaggy sings first before Googie does before they eventually sing in unison as it then showed a nice home in the suburbs with a flower on the mailbox before it showed Shaggy checking out a vinyl disc with Googie and Crystal helping out with the decorations before it showed Googie, Shaggy, Crystal, Scooby, Scrappy, and Amber walking outside and walking the babies on a stroller with which Crystal opened the stroller to show Shaggy Jr. and a baby girl resembling Googie before the girl lifted the blanket to show 5 puppies, 3 of which are brown while the rest are golden, earning the group's smiles and affection.

 _Shaggy: They'll cook us all our favorites, 6 or 7 helpings_

 _And when it comes to say "I do", we'll have our tie-dye wedding_

 _Googie: Our home will be_

 _So very fine_

 _Even with all that stuff from 1969_

 _Shaggy and Googie: How Groovy_

 _With us, too_

 _So Groovy_

 _And Shaggy Jr., too_

 _Groovy_

 _And some baby pups, too_

 _Scooby and Scrappy: "Aww."_

Then, eventually, as Shaggy and Crystal pressed their lips against each other gently, the daydream distorted back to reality, revealing that Googie and Shaggy were kissing each other, much to the gang's humor, before Shaggy and Googie opened their eyes and widened them in surprise before moving back.

"Okay. What just happened?", Googie puzzled.

"I said, 'where did you meet them'?", asked Daphne.

"Uh, who?", asked Shaggy.

"Crystal and her dog.", Daphne and Velma replied.

"Actually, they met us.", Scrappy replied.

"Yeah, out in the middle of the desert.", Shaggy added.

"What were you doing out there?", asked Fred.

"You see, the thing is, Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy and I were abducted by aliens last night.", Googie replied.

"Yeah. Aliens.", Scooby agreed as he shivered at the thought.

"What?", puzzled Fred, Lena, Velma, and Daphne.

"Well, yeah, unless Scoob and I had the same dream. It was horrible.", Shaggy replied just as Dottie walked in.

"Tastes better than it looks, hon.", Dottie responded.

"Uh, I don't think it was the food he was talking about, Dottie.", Googie assured as Dottie laid out the food.

"Anyways, they were abducted first, so, naturally, we crashed the party, only to be strapped into tables.", Scrappy began.

"And that was when Shaggy and Scooby woke up to see the same bunch of aliens from before in a spaceship.", Googie added.

"Did they experiment on ya?", asked Lester.

"Well, they would've if Crystal and Amber hadn't burst in and saved our necks back there.", Scrappy assured.

"Yeah. They're practically heroes.", Googie added.

Meanwhile, Sergio had some suspicion as he spoke to Dottie.

"I wonder why those kids are sticking around town.", Sergio stated as Googie's ears suddenly pricked up into wolf ears as she began to overhear what they're saying.

"Relax, Serge. They're just passin' through. You are so suspicious.", Dottie spoke before Googie's ears morphed back to normal as Sergio grew suspicious as Googie returned the same gesture.

"I don't know, guys. Are you sure you didn't see a-a mirage or something?", asked Fred.

"Look. I know what I saw, Fred. We even saw the spaceship last night, remember?", Googie replied.

"We don't know what that was. It could've been a-a new kind of jet or something.", Fred spoke.

"Oh, no, Freddy. You said it yourself. It was not like any kind of jet we've ever seen before. By that logic, that means it is definitely not from Earth.", Scrappy retorted.

"Well, we didn't just imagine what happened to us, right, Scoob?", asked Shaggy.

"Right, Shaggy.", Scooby replied.

"They didn't hurt you guys, did they?", asked Velma.

"Like I said, they would've if Crystal and Amber hadn't saved us. They burst out into the spaceship and helped us escape, only for us to notice that it wasn't a spaceship at all. It was actually an intergalactic laboratory with intergalactic tools for them to use.", Scrappy replied.

"After that, we ran off into the desert and watched over Scooby and Shaggy until they woke up.", Googie added.

"And then, we met...Crystal and Amber.", Shaggy finished with a lovestruck sigh as Scooby joined him before Lester quickly assumed the worst.

"Alien mind control.", Lester spoke.

"Oh, it's mine control, all right, but definitely not from aliens. Trust me. I've seen that kind of behavior before, and that was before I met up with Uncle Scooby and the rest of the gang.", Scrappy assured.

"So that makes you a love expert?", Lena puzzled.

"Well, when it comes to telling tell-tale signs of true love, yeah.", Scrappy replied before later Dottie got out the change and handed it to Fred.

"See you at lunch, handsome.", Dottie spoke.

"Hey, quit scaring the customers.", Sergio urged, only to earn Dottie's usual retorsion.

"Shut it, Serge!", Dottie shouted, worrying the others.

"Yeah, uh, I can tell that you guys have some issues to work out, so, until then, we'll just get out of your hair for now.", Googie spoke as she walked out with the others.

"You have a nice day, now.", Dottie waved just as Lester was heading back.

"See you later, Lester.", the gang waved.

"Heh. What a nice guy. A bit crazy, but nice.", Scrappy admitted.

"Hey, where's Scoob and Shag?", asked Fred.

"They're still in the restroom.", Velma replied.

"Still?", puzzled Fred before Scrappy and Googie saw otherwise.

"Not for much longer, Freddy.", Scrappy replied.

"In fact, they're joining us right now.", Googie added before the gang turned around and saw Scooby and Shaggy, who suddenly looked well-dressed and refined.

"Wow! This is a new look.", Daphne admitted.

"Yeah. You look, uh, different.", Fred admitted.

"Not exactly. They did that the first time we met, too.", Googie assured.

"Yeah, and just before the funny car road rally at Tyler County, too.", Scrappy added.

"I've never seen you with your hair combed, or your shirt tucked in.", Velma admitted.

"Well, like she said, it's not exactly the first time.", Scrappy stated.

"We just thought we'd freshen up a bit, right, pal?", Shaggy explained in a cool tone.

"That's right.", Scooby agreed before Daphne placed her hand on the Great Dane.

"Well, you do look very refreshed, Scooby.", Daphne admitted before she and Velma laughed a bit.

"Look, I appreciate what you're doing for Crystal, but as nice as it is, you don't need to dress up like that. You can just be yourselves. It worked with me, didn't it?", suggested Googie.

"Oh, yeah. Like, I think it did, didn't it, Scoob?", Shaggy asked.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed.

"Come on, gang. As long as we're here, we could check out the service station in case the van conks out form last night's misadventure with the UFO.", Fred suggested.

"Good point. Who knows when we'd have another crash course situation?", Googie agreed before the whole group went along as the girls laughed.

Suddenly, Googie picked up a distinct smell.

"What's that smell, Shaggy?", asked Googie.

"Oh. Just some cologne they had in the restroom.", Shaggy replied, earning the girls' laughter once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Now, this is where Shaggy and Sxooby and the others meet up with Agents J and K at Scorpion Ridge, at least near the end.**

 **Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders**

 **Chapter 6: Three Sides of a Mystery**

Later, the gang arrived at Buck's Auto Repair place near the gas station in the garage.

"Hello?", Fred called.

"What'd you need?", asked the repoman.

"Oh. There you are. Look, I was wondering if you could check on our van as long as we're here. It's just nearby out by the...", Googie began before the repoman, otherwise known as Buck, interrupted.

"I'm busy.", Buck spoke.

"Oh. Maybe after you take care of this one, then?", Googie asked before Buck pushed himself away from the bottom of the car.

"I already saw your van, out by Scorpion Ridge. Your radiator was close to getting shot.", Buck guessed.

"Well, it's actually not my van, so much as my friend's van, but other than that, yeah.", Googie responded.

"What were you doin' out there, anyway?", Buck asked.

"We got lost in a dust...", Daphne began before he interrupted.

"I'll totally get to work on it when I can.", Buck assured before he went back to his work as Googie grew somewhat suspicious.

"Oh. Uh, uh, great! Great, thanks.", Fred thanked before he and the gang left.

However, Daphne had a comment as did Googie.

"Well, that was pleasant.", Daphne spoke sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah, if by 'pleasant', you mean suspicious. He has to be hiding something.", Googie guessed.

"Well, that makes two of us, Googie. I'm just as downright suspicious of him as you are.", Lena agreed.

"Wow. Two girls getting suspicious about the same guy? Huh. I thought I was the only one.", Scrappy admitted.

"Yeah. He's a real Prince Charming.", Velma joked before a white van with a red SALF logo stopped near the gang before Max got off the driver's seat.

"Hey, there!", Max greeted.

"Hi.", Daphne greeted.

"Hello.", the rest of the gang greeted.

"You folks own that green van outside of town?", asked Max.

"Boy. Everyone seems to know about our car troubles.", Daphne commented.

"But the question is, how?", Googie puzzled.

"It's a pretty small town. Besides, you can see that paint job from miles away.", Max replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, uh, you work on those SALF dishes?", Fred asked.

"Yep. Name's Max. I work at the station. We're monitoring the cosmos, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.", Max introduced as he shook hands.

"Wow. Hey, uh, I'm Fred. This is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby.", Fred introduced.

"I'm Googie, and this is Scrappy and Lena.", Googie introduced.

"Nice to meet you all.", Max spoke.

"Your works sounds interesting.", Velma stated.

"Actually, it's pretty boring. Most of the time, we just listen to static.", Max responded.

"Have you ever made any contact recently?", asked Scrappy.

"Not yet, but we're hopin'.", Max chuckled.

"Do you give tours?", asked Lena.

"Uh, no one's ever asked, but I'd be happy to show you around.", Max assured.

"Great.", Velma grinned as she turned to Fred.

"Thanks, Max.", Googie thanked.

"We never get visitors. Let me pick up some oil here and I'll drive you over.", Max spoke.

"We could help you out if you want.", Googie assured.

"Sure, thanks.", Max responded.

Later, a whole assortment of oil was placed in the back of the van.

"Phew! That's a lot of oil there, Max.", Fred sighed.

"Yeah, the radio dishes take up a lot.", Max stated.

Then, just as Daphne, Velma, Fred, and Lena were beginning to get in the SALF van, Shaggy spotted something on his shirt.

"Zoinks! I got oil on my shirt!", Shaggy exclaimed before he tried brushing it off, but to no avail as Googie had a similar situation.

"What? I've got oil on my shirt, too.", Googie stated before Scooby and Scrappy ran back to get tissues.

"Here, Shaggy.", Scooby spoke as he gave one to Shaggy, who tried brushing the oil away with a tissue, only for it to fail as well.

"Here's one for you, too, Googie.", Scrappy spoke as he gave the tissue to Googie.

"Thanks, Scrappy.", Googie thanked before she slightly giggled, due to the irony of both herself and Shaggy in the oil situation.

"Oh, Brother!", Fred commented before Daphne, Lena, and Velma giggled.

Then, that was when Crystal and Amber parked near the gang.

"Hey. You guys ready to show us a jackalope?", Crystal asked.

"Are we ever?", Googie replied in excitement.

"Sure thing, Crystal.", Shaggy replied.

"But I have to warn you, though. The jackalope's just as elusive as he is adorable.", Scrappy added.

"Jackalope?", Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Lena puzzled as Shaggy, Scooby, Googie, and Scrappy hopped aboard the van.

"We're just gonna hang out with them for a while.", Googie spoke.

"Catch you guys later.", Shaggy waved before Scooby laughed as the Jeep drove away.

"They say there's someone out there for everyone.", Velma spoke as Fred shook his head.

"Even for Shaggy and Scooby.", Daphne spoke as the SALF van was getting started up before they went inside the van with Max as it drive away with Buck watching carefully from a distance.

Meanwhile, at the Intergalactic Space Agency, Agents J and K spoke with Zed about the recent reports as they arrfived here.

"Did you find anything to report?", asked Zed.

"Well, you see...", Agent J began before K interrupted.

"4 people were abducted aboard the spaceship last night and came out from the underground caverns. However, one of them didn't show any signs of paranoia, panic, or fear in the face of intergalactic adversity.", Agent K replied.

"And that someone was a girl with a blue skirt.", Agent J added.

"Is that so?", asked Zed.

"Still, after they were abducted, we sent Crystal and Amber to retrieve them from the lab.", Agent K added.

"Then, why aren't they here in the agency, now?", asked Zed.

"We just requested a spot where we could meet them, sir. Just over by Scorpion Ridge.", Agent K assured.

"So, you think we should, uh, you know, mind swipe them as per the norm?", asked Agent J.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But like Agent K said, this girl, who goes by the name of Googie Neville, did not show any signs of fear in the face of adversary, even though it was just a few people in alien costumes.", Zed replied.

"So, that means the only real threat is...", Agent K began before Zed got the gist as he opened up a data record of Boris the Animal in the monitor.

"You got it. Boris the Animal. He may be dangerous enough on his own, but with that Xenomorph in the mix as his trained watchdog, they could be big bad mojo.", Zed replied.

"And all the more reason we have to find them.", Agent J guessed.

"And recruit them, if possible. Normally, I wouldn't consider such a thing, but with the threat of Boris on Earth...", Zed added.

"What choice do we have?", Agent K understood.

"Good. Then you two know your mission. Get all the help we can if we're to stop Boris the Animal.", Zed responded.

Meanwhile, Shaggy, Googie, Scooby, and Scrappy were outside with Crystal and Amber.

"And this was the spot where we spotted that jackalope.", Scrappy spoke.

"And it was about this big.", Googie added as she demonstrated the accurate size of it with her hands, making Crystal astonished.

"Really?", Crystal asked.

"Yep. It certainly was a bit bigger than any rabbits I've seen back in the day.", Scrappy replied as Scooby bit into some flowers and walked over to Amber to offer them to her by setting them down, earning a lick on the face from her before Amber picked them up.

"Aw.", Crystal grinned.

"Ah, young love.", Googie sighed.

"It's practically boundless, even with dogs like Uncle Scooby.", Scrappy added.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!", Scooby howled as he bounced backwards and landed on his back before laughing as Crystal did the same thing.

At the same time, Shaggy went to get some flowers of his own as Sciiby balanced himself in his two front paws before dragging a cactus with beautiful red roses on it to Amber, who continued her grin.

"Like I said, practically boundless.", Scrappy interjected.

Meanwhile, a desert spider crept into the flowers just before Shaggy picked them up and walked over to Crystal, who was taking pictures, much to Googie's concern as she saw what went on with the flowers.

"Uh, Shaggy? I wouldn't...", Googie warned, but to no avail as Shaggy cleared his throat, catching Crystal's attention before the desert spider crawled out of the flowers and onto Shaggy, going unsuccessfully his shirt, before he gasped and panicked, dropping the flowers in the process, causing his hair to lose the nice texture and revert back to normal and his shirt to get untucked as he tried hopping on his butt to get the spider out just as Googie rushed over to him.

"Hang on, Shaggy!", Googie urged before she clutched the flowers and held them out so the spider could crawl onto it before she then dropped it safely with a sigh of relief before Shaggy sighed as well and then looked up at Crystal, Amber, and Scooby before getting out one flower that doesn't have a spider on it and offering it to Crystal.

"You are one funny cat, Shaggy.", Crystal commented.

"I know. Tell me about it.", Googie agreed as Crystal sniffed a flower before Shaggy puckered his lips, expecting a kiss, before he realized that Crystal was just checking out the flowers before he stood back up as well.

"Now, where did you say you saw this 'giant' Jackalope?", asked Crystal.

"Over there.", Scooby replied, pointing to Scorpion Ridge.

Later, the group of four neared the fence with a hole in the bottom before Crystal began climbing in the fence.

"Hey. You're going on there?", asked Shaggy as Amber went in through the hole.

"Yeah.", Crystal replied before she got in the other side. "Like, come on, guys. I want a shot of that jackalope."

"But the fence is there to keep us out of Government property.", Googie added.

"Googie's right. Like, besides, that's where we saw... the aliens.", Shaggy gulped.

"Yeah. Aliens.", Scooby agreed.

"The very same aliens you two saved us from, remember?", Scrappy added.

"I don't think we should...", Shaggy began before Crystal interrupted.

"Please?", Crystal pleaded before Amber gave a slight whimper, making the group feel practically bad.

"Oh, all right, fine. But if the guys from the government catch us, we're out of here.", Googie spoke.

"Yeah, because we so do not look forward to jail time.", Scrappy added.

"Come on, old buddy. The girls need us.", Shaggy urged with a smile.

"Okay.", Scooby agreed before the Shaggy and Googie climbed the fence while Scooby and Scrappy went through the hole.

"All right!", Crystal shouted joyfully before Amber barked as the group trekked across Scorpion Ridge.

Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Lena were at the SALF Station with Max and the others.

"We collect signals from dozens of stars a week and it's all channeled through here where the data is recorded.", Laura explained.

"Pah. It's the biggest collection of static in the US.", Steve stated.

"Steve thinks it's boring work.", Laura spoke.

"And he's right.", Max stated before he and Laura laughed.

"But if there's even a tiny chance of making contact with alien intelligence, it'll be worth a truckload of boredom.", Steve stated.

"Well, the locals seem to think aliens are being attracted by your dishes, Lester, in particular.", Lena spoke.

"That's ridiculous. They forget to lock their corrals at night and try to blame 'aliens' for their missing livestock.", Laura responded.

"The Government even sent an investigation team to look into this 'alien presence'.", Steve added.

"Yeah. They're the ones who put up that fence in Scorpion Ridge. But the strangest thing is, once they arrived at Scorpion Ridge, they suddenly vanished.", Max agreed.

"What were they doing up there?", asked Velma.

"Who knows? Wasting government money.", Steve replied.

"Unlike us.", Laura added before the trio laughed just as Lena began to grow suspicious of them just as Velma spotted the dirt on the trio's shoes.

"So, what brings you to town?", asked Steve.

"Car trouble. We got lost and nearly banged up our van.", Fred replied.

"That's too bad, but Buck is a good mechanic. He'll have you out of here in no time.", Max assured.

"Where're your other friends and their dogs?", asked Laura.

"On a date.", Daphne replied.

Meanwhile, back at Scorpion Ridge, Crystal was taking a look around the scenery before stopping at the horned lizard and focusing the lens and then taking a picture before the horned lizard crept away and Amber barked.

"Like, this place is so beautiful.", Crystal commented as she petted Amber.

"I'll say.", Googie and Scrappy agreed in unison.

"Me, too.", Shaggy sighed.

"Yeah. Me, too.", Scooby sighed.

"Thanks for bringing us, even though we didn't see any jackalopes.", Crystal thanked.

"Sure, Crystal.", Shaggy sighed.

"Well, I did tell you that they are quite elusive.", Scrappy reminded as Crystal crept up behind an armadillo.

"So, like, I was wondering. Um, if you had a boyfriend.", Shaggy wondered just as Agents J and K walked up behind him.

"As a matter of fact, Norville, I don't.", Agent K replied.

"Oh, good. 'Cause I thought that, you know, maybe...", Shaggy spoke before he suddenly realized something amiss.

"Hey. Like, Crystal doesn't call me Norville.", Shaggy realized before he turned around and spotted Agents J and K with a surprised gasp before eventually running away in panic and then hopping onto Crystal's arms before Agents J and K walked up toward them, causing Crystal to gasp as she let Shaggy down, literally, before Scooby hid behind Amber.

"See? I knew this would happen if we brought you guys here.", Googie facepalmed.

"There you are. We figured you'd be here.", Agent K spoke.

"What are y'all doing here?", asked Agent J.

"Just taking some wildlife photos.", Crystal replied.

"We didn't mean to intrude on any of your business.", Scrappy assured.

"We just wanted to help Crystal out on finding the elusive Jackalope to take a picture.", Googie added.

"You do realize it doesn't exist, right?", asked Agent K.

"Oh, it does exist, all right. And how do we know this? Because we saw it last night before we saw those aliens.", Scrappy spoke.

"What do they mean, 'it doesn't exist'?", Crystal puzzled.

"Oh. Fun fact: some say that the jackalope doesn't exist since they barely got to see it. But the fact that we saw it earlier last night was proof that it actually exists. It's that elusive.", Scrappy added.

"I see. Well, the fact is, we've been expecting you for some time now since last night.", Agent K stated.

"Really?", Googie puzzled.

"You have?", Scrappy wondered.

"That's right. Agent J and I watched you get abducted last night and needless to say, I was...rather moldy impressed with your boundless courage.", Agent K admitted.

"What do you mean?", Googie puzzled.

"You see, what Agent K means is that we were looking for some extra help against Boris the Animal, and we found you.", Agent J explained.

"But you weren't the first people we found as helping hands.", Agent K added.

"Like, what's going on here?", asked Shaggy.

"Yeah. And who's Boris the Animal?", asked Scooby.

"Crystal, I think it's best if you explain this one.", Agent K urged.

"All right. Shaggy, I have a confession to make.", Crystal began.

"Ya got a boyfriend?", Shaggy guessed sadly.

"No. Nothing like that.", Crystal assured with a chuckle.

"What does that even have to do with what's going on anyway?", Agent J agreed.

"Anyway, I'm not really a nature photographer.", Crystal spoke.

"You're not?", Scooby puzzled.

"No. I'm really a government agent.", Crystal replied.

"Huh?", puzzled Scooby and Shaggy.

"That's right. We called her and sent her to Scorpion Ridge to investigate alien sightings in this area. More than that, we're also in the process of locating Boris the Animal, the most dangerous Boglodite in the history of the universe.", Agent K explained.

"We know. Crystal told me and Scrappy about that before Shaggy and Scooby woke up earlier.", Googie assured.

"You mean you knew?", puzzled both Agent K and Shaggy.

"Well, we had some debriefing of our own when they rescued us. When they asked for our help, we couldn't just say 'no'. Besides, we practically deal with that sort of thing all the time, whether it's solving mysteries or kicking monster butt.", Scrappy explained as he put up his dukes.

"Whoa. No wonder the girl's got guts.", Agent J commented.

"Thanks, Agent J.", Googie thanked.

"Like, I knew it was too good to be true.", Shaggy spoke.

"So, what is Boris doing here, anyway?", asked Googie.

"That's what we're here to find out, young lady.", Agent K replied.

"Whatever it is, though, that can't be good.", Agent J added.

"We need your help. I hope this doesn't change anything between us. And Amber is a government-trained canine, Scooby. Is that all right?", asked Crystal.

"Uh-Huh.", Scooby nodded.

"Then, you'll all help us unconditionally?", Agent K asked.

"No problem.", Scrappy agreed.

"You can count on us, sir!", Googie saluted.

Then, Scooby and Shaggy nodded in agreement.

"Ah! You guys are the coolest!", Crystal exclaimed as she hugged Shaggy.

Then, Amber licked Scooby, who chuckled afterwards.

"All right, everyone. Let's move.", Agent K urged.

"Right!", Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, and Scrappy agreed before they began their trek.

"So, Agent J?", asked Googie.

"Yeah?", Agent J spoke.

"Exactly how often do you do this kind of thing?", asked Googie.

"We've been doing this way long before you were born, lady.", Agent J replied.

"Uh, actually, it's Googie, but okay.", Googie understood.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Now, this is where the gang practically splits into 3 groups and do some investigations that all point to the same man at the center of it all, although it happens gradually. By the way, I like that "The aliens are here" song. That's really out of this world. :)**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Alien** **Invaders**

 **Chapter** **7** **: Separate Investigations**

Elsewhere, Fred, Daphne, Lena, and Velma were leaving the station.

"Thanks for showing us around, Max.", Daphne thanked.

"Hey, no problem. It was nice to meet people who think we're doing something worthwhile.", Max responded just before Lester arrived in his pickup truck.

"Hey, it's Lester.", Fred spoke.

"We'll catch a ride with him, Max.", Velma assured.

"Oh, okay. Well, it was nice meeting you all.", Max understood.

"Same here. Thanks.", Fred thanked as he shook his hand.

"Bye bye.", Daphne spoke.

"See ya later.", Lena spoke.

"Bye, thanks.", Velma spoke as Max walked back into the station and Lester pulled up near the group.

"What you kids up to?", asked Lester.

"Just takin' in the sights.", Fred replied.

"Hey, Lester. Can we get a lift to Scorpion Ridge?", asked Velma.

"Why, sure. Hop in. I was headed that way to do some paintin' anyway.", Lester agreed as Daphne and Velma hopped aboard before Lester and Fred pointed to the bed of the trunk with which Fred and Lena headed there and went inside just as the truck started to move before they closed the door.

Inside, Fred opened the back window.

"They sure were nice back at the station.", Fred spoke.

"I don't know if I can do a job like that day in and day out.", Daphne commented.

"Maybe they can't either.", Velma responded.

"What are you talking about?", asked Fred.

"Did you notice that they all had dried mud on their shoes?", asked Velma.

"Come to think of it, yeah.", Daphne replied.

"I saw it, too. And they seemed really suspicious after they said that the government was wastin' money.", Lena agreed.

"Yeah? So?", Fred asked.

"Where would there be mud around here, especially if you work in that clean facility all day and night?", Velma replied.

"Hmm. Good point.", Fred agreed.

"And all that motor oil Max said was for the SALF dishes, it's the wrong kind for Hydraulics.", Velma added.

"Hey, that's right!", Fred spoke in realization.

"Do you think they're up to something?", asked Daphne.

"I'll bet my teeth on it!", Lester replied.

Little did they know that Boris and his Xenomorph pet were watching from near the desert mountains.

"There can't be any witnesses to my plan when it's this close to being set to motion. See what you can do to slow them down, my pet, and if you happen to find anyone else on Scorpion Ridge when you arrive, see to it that they never see the light of day.", Boris commanded before the Xenomorph pet growled in agreement and began following the van closely, out of sight, as best it could without giving away its position.

However, Max, Laura, and Steve were the only ones who noticed in the SALF Station.

"Looks like they're headed for Scorpion Ridge.", Steve spoke.

"And so is that thing, too, whatever it is. I wonder what they're looking for.", Laura wondered.

"You better call it in.", Steve suggested.

"Right.", Max agreed as he went for his phone.

Meanwhile, at Scorpion Ridge, Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, Crystal, Amber, and Agents J and K were looking around.

"Like, what are we supposed to be looking for?", asked Shaggy.

"Don't really know. Clues, I guess.", Crystal replied.

"Maybe we should try finding the same hole we saw the night those aliens abducted us.", Googie suggested.

"Yep. That's a good place to start as any.", Scrappy agreed as Scooby sniffed around for more clues before bumping into an armadillo, puzzling him before it unrolled itself, surprising Scooby before it walked away.

Scooby was panting heavily in response as Scrappy calmed him down.

"Take it easy, Uncle Scoob. It was just an armadillo. Very harmless creature.", Scrappy assured.

"Are you sure you know where this hole where you and your friends saw the aliens is?", asked Agent K.

"Actually, it's right over there.", Googie spoke as she pointed to the hole.

"Well, I'll be.", Agent K spoke in slight surprise before the group headed down to the entrance.

"Like, that's where the jackalope went in. And we saw a glow inside.", Shaggy stated.

"A glow?", puzzled Crystal.

"I guess that's a clue, huh?", Shaggy chuckled a bit nervously.

"I don't see any glow.", Crystal spoke.

"Maybe we can't see it during the day.", Shaggy guessed.

"Or maybe some light just turned on to produce that kind of glow, but the only question is: what?", Scrappy added just before a beastly roar sounded from 10 feet away, puzzling the group as Agents J and K knew what it was as Googie's ears pricked up into wolf ears to pick up the sound.

"Guys, we're not alone.", Googie warned as her wolf ears changed back to normal.

"It's that unearthly sound from last night.", Agent J spoke.

"We have to think of something to keep whatever's making that sound busy, and fast.", Agent K suggested.

Elsewhere, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Lena, and Lester were nearing Scorpion Ridge.

"Down like Ben on a buckin' Bronco, eh, girls?", asked Lester before the truck went up, practically bonking Daphne on the head while taking Velma slightly aback.

"Yeah.", Velma spoke.

"Kinda.", Daphne replied.

"How you doin' back there, young fellas?", asked Lester as he turned to Fred and Lena.

"Just great!", Fred spoke, literally shaking from the bumpy road.

"Yeah. Just dandy!", Lena agreed before another road bump turned up and bumped Fred and Lena up before a bucket of paint landed on Fred's head, although thankfully, there was little paint, just enough to get a few spots on his face.

"Couldn't be better.", Fred sighed as Lena giggled slightly.

Suddenly, Daphne spotted someone familiar.

"Hey. Isn't that the mechanic we saw earlier?", asked Daphne.

"Oh, Mr. Sunshine?", Velma guessed sarcastically with a grin.

Then, just as the pickup truck stopped behind Buck, he turned around and walked up to Daphne.

"Hello.", Daphne greeted before Buck only gave a slight, unemotional groan in response.

"Uh, have you had a chance to look at our van, yet?", asked Daphne.

"No. I'll get to it this afternoon.", Buck assured.

"Oh, okay. We sure appreciate it. Thank you.", Daphne thanked before she turned to Velma and gave a sort of stink face, leaving Velma grinning nervously as the pickup truck drove away from Buck.

"I think he was much nicer this time.", Fred commented as he gave a thumbs-up.

"What is he doing out here?", asked Daphne.

"I don't know, but that's awfully suspicious of you ask me.", Lena replied.

"I don't trust him. He's a little tense.", Lester commented as Daphne looked at the rear view mirror as Buck was seemingly going far away.

Back at Scorpion Ridge, the Xenomorph has already arrived and gave a slight roar before it growled as it noticed the hole and heard some slight movement from the rocks before it crept into the hole slowly. Once it did, however, it heard a familiar rattling sound as what appeared to be the end of a rattlesnake's tail turned up and rattled, puzzling the creature before it then crept down the hole slowly on all fours, much to the group's concerns as it walked closer and closer before Boris' voice rang out.

"Come to me, my pet!", Boris shouted, prompting the Xenomorph to exit the hole, relieving the group as they sighed.

"Like, that was a close one.", Shaggy sighed.

"Far out! Do it again, Scooby.", Crystal laughed whisperingly as she got out her flashlight before Scooby then used his tail as the end of a rattlesnake tail again and rattled it with Shaggy making an authentic hiss of a rattlesnake, earning Scooby's chuckle.

"I'm telling you. We make a great team.", Shaggy spoke.

"I hear that.", Crystal spoke.

"Good. That makes both of us.", Googie agreed.

"Now, if you're all done playing theater, we need to get more info on what Boris' plan is. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can stop him.", Agent K urged.

"Got it.", Googie agreed.

"Right.", the rest of the group agreed before they continued down.

Meanwhile, as soon as the Xenomorph retreated back to Boris, he wanted to know something.

"Was anyone else there before us?", asked Boris, only to earn the Xenomorph's shaking of his head.

"Good. Now we can be absolutely certain that our plan can proceed accordingly.", Boris spoke as he gave a menacing grin.

Meanwhile, Fred, Velma, Daphne, and Lena were just dropped off near the fence.

"Now, be careful out there, ya hear? If you wander too far, you might vanish faster than a wailin' ghost!", Lester warned as Fred rubbed the paint off him.

"Thanks for the warning.", Fred thanked.

"And the ride.", Velma added.

"No problem.", Lester responded as he then drove away.

"Bye!", Velma waved.

"Thank you.", Daphne waved.

"So long.", Fred waved.

"You take care now.", Lena waved.

"Hey. Did you notice the green paint on Lester's hand?", asked Fred.

"Well, he is a painter, Freddy.", Daphne explained.

"Well, let's get moving.", Lena spoke.

"Why did you want him to drop us off here, Velma?", asked Daphne.

"I think those SALF scientists were near water.", Velma replied.

"'Cause they had dried mud on their shoes, right?", Fred guessed.

"Right. And the only place I think would have mud is the gorge. I think there might be a river at the bottom.", Velma replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!", Fred urged before they went forward.

Meanwhile, Shaggy, Googie, Crystal, Scooby, Scrappy, Amber, and the two men in black, were proceeding forward in the cave.

"I think I see something ahead.", Crystal spoke.

"Me, too.", Googie spoke.

"Like, the exit, I hope.", Shaggy commented.

Then, the group proceeded closer, they finally saw a glow nearby.

"Hey. That's the glow we saw last night.", Googie spoke.

"Yeah, right before the aliens popped up.", Scrappy added, practically making Shaggy and Scooby quiver with fear as they hugged each other.

"Come on, guys. Quit fooling around.", Crystal urged before she and the others pressed on as Shaggy and Scooby were left in the dark, literally, before they decided to go forward, on account of their fear of the dark.

"Hey! Wait for us!", Shaggy spoke.

"Yeah! Wait!", Scooby shouted.

Then, eventually, the whole group arrived to see a marvelous sight.

Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Lena were at the bottom of the gorge.

"Well, I don't see any water.", Fred spoke.

"So much for my theory.", Velma sighed.

"Looks like the river's been dry for years.", Fred spoke.

"Hey. Are those tracks?", asked Daphne as she spotted them on the dirt.

"Yeah. Sure looks like it.", Fred replied as he and the others walked forward with him.

Eventually, they found several piles of rock before Velma picked up one of the rocks and noticed that they were all wet.

"These rocks are wet.", Velma spoke.

"I wonder where those poles came from.", Lena wondered.

"Let's see.", Velma spoke as she pointed to more tracks before they looked up and walked toward a different hole, leading towards a mine.

"Looks like some kind of mine.", Daphne stated before Fred accidentally pushed an empty oil can with what appears to be a small, yet sharp and pointy spike erected onto it with his foot, surprising the group before Fred picked it up and saw the spike in the van.

"Well, this looks familiar. All except for that quill, I guess.", Fred stated as a drop of oil dripped out.

"Looks like you were right, Velma. There's definitely something going on here.", Daphne spoke as she and the others walked over to where a bulldozer and a jackhammer were before Velma noticed a golden piece of liquid on the jackhammer before she then swiped it with her finger.

"What's that, Velma?", asked Lena.

"I think it's...", Velma began before elsewhere, Scooby and Shaggy knew the answer.

"Gold!", Scooby and Shaggy shouted.

Then, as the pair looked around in joy, the rest of the group were amazed if not surprised and cautious.

"Wow.", Crystal spoke in awe.

"This is amazing! I didn't think we'd find gold here!", Googie admitted.

"Yep. Neither did I.", Scrappy spoke.

"Scoob, old buddy, I think we hit the jackpot! We're rich!", Shaggy exclaimed.

"Rich, rich, rich!", Scooby shouted with glee before he chuckled.

"We can buy our own food court.", Shaggy imagined.

"Yeah. Scooby snacks, too.", Scooby agreed.

"Scooby snacks? Hey, buddy, with this much gold, we can buy a Scooby Snacks factory.", Shaggy assured.

"Yeah! Yeah!", Scooby grinned.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you guys, because someone already got the loot.", Agent J spoke as he then pointed to the proof that someone else was already there.

"Oh, man! It looks like someone else was here first!", Shaggy groaned in disappointment.

"Sure looks like it, all right.", Googie spoke.

Then, Scooby sighed in disappointment as Shaggy knew what it meant.

"There goes our Scooby Snacks factory. What a bummer, right, Scoob?", asked Shaggy.

"Yeah. Bummer.", Scooby agreed before Boris the Animal and his Xenomorph pet started creeping upon the group as Agent J grew puzzled.

"Now, what would Boris want with all this gold, anyway?", Agent J puzzled.

"More than you can imagine.", Boris replied, shocking the group.

"You! You must be Boris the Animal.", Googie deduced.

"How perceptive of you, earthling, except for one thing: it's just 'Boris'. And frankly, I didn't come alone.", Boris spoke before the three aliens from before crept up as well.

"A-A-Aliens!", Scooby shouted before Shaggy screamed in terror.

"You guys go on ahead, Scrappy and I'll help those two hold Boris off! Now, go!", Googie urged.

"Like, do you even have to ask, Googie?!", Shaggy agreed in panic before he, Scooby, Crystal, and Amber fled from the aliens, two of which ran after the group while the third alien went elsewhere, allowing Googie, Scrappy, Agent J, and Agent K to hold him off.

"You really think that those earthlings can help you?", Boris discouraged.

"No. We know it.", Agent K responded before he and Agent J put their glasses on.

"All right, you big palooka! Put up your dukes, come on!", Scrappy goaded as he got his fists ready before Googie then transformed into a werewolf with a prideful howl, surprising the two agents, let alone Boris and his pet.

"Wait a minute! Did you just turn into a werewolf?!", Agent J asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah. So?", Googie puzzled.

"But it's broad daylight out.", Agent J replied.

"Well, I still feel like just me.", Googie responded.

"Yeah, that, my friends, is a long story, which we can explain after we stop Boris over there.", Scrappy assured.

"You wish to be defeated here and now? Very well, then.", Boris spoke as he then got his right hand ready before he then shot out a few spikes from his palm, prompting Agents J and K to warn them.

"Duck!", the two men in black warned before Googie and Scrappy then dodged.

"Whew! That was close. Thanks, guys.", Googie sighed.

"We are officially so not looking forward to getting stung by these needles.", Scrappy added before Boris fired again continuously with the group of four ducking behind the crates.

"So, anyone got a plan?", asked Scrappy.

"I think the right thing to do is call a strategic retreat until we can come up with a better plan and figure out what his plan is.", Googie stated.

"Well, that's a good start, I guess.", Agent J guessed.

"Okay, On three, guys. One, two, three!", Googie shouted before they made a break for it.

"Really? Cowering in my presence? I thought you were formidable.", Boris mocked as he and his pet give chase.

Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, Crystal, and Amber were running from 2/3rds of a group of aliens, who climbed aboard their hover vehicles before they then continued the chase from that moment on before eventually, Scooby, Shaggy, Crystal, and Amber found themselves on the edge before they fell off and rolled down the hill and fell off another edge before they continued sliding down as Scooby and Shaggy were suddenly on top of a water geyser as it erupted while the two aliens went down the hill on their vehicles before the geyser ceased, causing Scooby and Shaggy to fall down the geyser spot before falling onto Crystal and Amber with Shaggy riding on Amber and Crystal riding on Scooby as the two aliens cut through the dust and closed in on them while Googie, Scrappy, Agents J and K found two MP agents tied up together and with their mouths covered with neckerchiefs before they grew shocked upon seeing Googie as a werewolf before she set them free and uncovered their mouths.

 _They're here from Outer Space_

 _They're knocking at the door_

 _Are they here to party, or do they want more?_

 _Watch out! We're not alone_

 _I wish they'd just phone home_

 _The aliens are here_

 _To get the human race_

 _The aliens are here_

 _Gotta get out of this place_

 _The aliens are here_

"You guys okay?", asked Googie.

"You... you saved us.", one MP Agent with a thinner face than the other spoke.

"We had to. We couldn't just leave you hangin'.", Scrappy replied.

"More than that, there's something we need you to do for us.", Agent K urged.

"Sure thing. Just say the word and we're there.", the buffer MP agent assured in response.

Meanwhile, just as Velma, Daphne, Fred, and Lena were checking out the gold, the third alien caught them before he chased the group through a cave, eventually passing by the two MP Agents, who followed close by in their bulldozers as the third alien chased the group of four with the two MP Agents following it. Eventually, three separate groups, Boris and his pet in one of them, went through a series of random tunnels before each group bumped into each other for a moment before Googie, Scrappy, and the men in black went with Shaggy, Scooby, Crystal, and Amber as Fred, Daphne, Lena, and Velma ran off another way before the dangerous duo stopped in the pathway of tunnels.

 _They're icky, bug-eyed beings from Outer Space_

 _Ugly, green, and slimy all over the place_

 _Who knows just what they'll do?_

 _If they grab you, say toodle-oo, dude_

 _The aliens are here_

 _They're out in force tonight_

 _The aliens are here_

 _We better keep out of their sight_

 _The aliens are here_

"You really think that 'divide-and-conquer tactic would work? Get them!", Boris urged before the Xenomorph roared in compliance as it began chasing after Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, Scrappy, Crystal, Amber, Agents J, and K as the two men in black got their weapons ready and were firing at it, only for them to miss as it roared with a hiss as meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Lena were running from the three aliens and the bulldozers as Boris went with the aliens while the Xenomorph continued its pursuit before the group stopped near the edge.

As for the other group, they were cornered by the three aliens as one of them worked the controls and then successfully trapped Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Lena in the net as the third alien turned around and raised his arms in triumph before Boris and the Xenomorph crept up near Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, Googie, Crystal, Amber, Agents J, and K, who suddenly fell off the edge, much to Boris' puzzlement as well as his pet's.

 _If they catch you on their ship, they'll experiment in you_

 _And turn you into something for their interstellar zoo, dude_

 _Beware! You better hide!_

 _They're closing in on every side! Oh, no!_

 _The aliens are here_

 _They're dropping in our face_

 _The aliens are here_

 _We gotta get out of this place_

 _The aliens are here_

 _The aliens are here_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Now, this chapter is where Boris finds out that the three aliens were actually Steve, Laura, and Max, much to his gradual anger before he takes it out on them in a dangerous way, or at the very least, begins to.**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Alien** **Invaders**

 **Chapter** **8: The Revelation**

As Fred, Daphne, Lena, and Velma gasped, Boris sighed.

"That was a waste of good exercise. But no matter. Even if they did survive, they might as well be trapped underground for all I care. Much less pests to worry about, that much is certain.", Boris spoke as the two MP Agents turned to the aliens, one of which spoke.

"See what you can do about the pair of earthlings that fell down.", the third alien urged, earning a nod from the two MP Agents before they stormed off with their flashlights in hand.

"Now, that is excellent precaution. Can't have any risk of my plans being thwarted, now can we?", asked Boris as the crane lowered the trapped gang.

"You monsters!", Daphne exclaimed as she pointed to Boris, the Xenomorph, and the aliens.

"You won't get away with this!", Fred spoke.

"Well, that's too bad, earthling, because I already have.", Boris spoke.

"You should not have interfered.", the first alien added.

"You can give up the hokey alien charade, now, _Steve_.", Velma spoke, puzzling Boris and his Xenomorph.

"'Steve'? 'Charade'? What is she talking about?", puzzled Boris before the three aliens took off their masks and revealed themselves to actually be Steve, Laura, and Max.

"So, you figured it out.", Steve spoke.

"Wasn't hard.", Velma replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter now.", Steve responded.

"How can this be possible? Why would such Earthlings disguise themselves as an intergalactic species?", Boris puzzled.

"That's just what I was wondering.", Daphne concurred, but for a different reason.

"Are you kidding? You have any idea how much gold is down here?", replied Laura.

"You three give scientists and Earth a bad name. You should be doing your jobs instead of looking for gold.", Velma retorted.

"Hey, I was doing my job when I stumbled onto this mine.", Max responded.

"What do you mean?", asked Fred.

"Well, you see, one day, I was looking for a site to place a fourth SALF dish at the east end of Scorpion Ridge when I stumbled onto an opening to a small cave. We went back later with some equipment and explored the cave. I'm sure you can guess what we found. The mother of all mother loads.", Max explained as it showed a flashback of him looking for a decent spot through his camera before he tripped through a medium sized crack in the middle of the bushes before later, he went down the cave, joined by Steve and Laura before they later found the gold etched inside the walls of the cave.

"And best of all, no one knew about it but the three of us.", Laura added.

"But I still don't understand how you Three could've dug all this gold out.", Lena puzzled.

"Ha! We didn't. This was a Mine in the 1800's. It was abandoned when the miners thought it was all played out.", Steve replied.

"If they'd dug 10 more feet, they would've discovered all this gold!", Laura chuckled.

"Well, their loss is our game.", Steve commented.

"We found that these caverns ran from Scorpion Ridge to right under the SALF Station.", Max stated as it showed a flashback of Steve digging out some coal-shaped gold and holding them out for Laura and Max to see before it flashed back to the present.

"But since all this property belongs to the government...", Laura began.

"We decided to mine it for ourselves and not report it.", Max finished.

"We hired two friends to help us fence the area as government property.", Laura stated.

"The fake MP's?", Velma guessed.

"Exactly. They guard the area while we mine the caves in shifts. But, to avoid suspicion, we had to make it look like they suddenly disappeared, carried off by aliens as proof that there was dangerous alien activity, just hours before you all showed up.", Steve spoke.

"And you keep your easy jobs at the SALF Station.", Velma guessed.

"Hoohoohoo. You're pretty smart, Velma. Too bad you've made your last deduction.", Steve spoke menacingly.

Meanwhile, Scooby, Googie, Scrappy, Crystal, Amber, Agents J, and K got back up carefully after a fall like that.

"Whoo! That was a rough landing.", Agent J sighed.

"Is everyone all right?", asked Agent K.

"Yeah. Not the worse for wear.", the werewolf replied.

"I'm good, too. Are you girls okay, though?", asked Scrappy.

"Yeah. Just a bit dizzy. Are you all right, Scooby?", asked Crystal.

"Uh-Huh.", Scooby nodded before he realized that someone's missing.

"Shaggy? Shaggy!", Scooby shouted before he overheard his muffled voice in grunts and realized that he landed on him when they fell.

"Shaggy!", Scooby spoke in relief before he got off and Googie helped pull Shaggy's head out of a small hole, before finding out that Shaggy had some dirt and rocks in his mouth before Shaggy spat them out of his mouth.

"Yuck! Like, I don't know why worms like this stuff.", Shaggy commented.

"Man, that was one mean slide.", Crystal spoke.

"I know, right?", Googie agreed.

"Where are we, anyway?", asked Shaggy.

Then, Scooby and Amber, as well as Agents J and K spotted something surprising and equally shocking as well.

"Yikes!", Scooby exclaimed.

"What is it? What's wrong?", Googie puzzled.

"You all better take a look at this.", Agent K only responded before the whole group spotted something truly shocking, a beacon resembling a radio tower to call every Boglodite in the galaxy with the liquid gold spotted inside as fuel.

"Zoinks!", Shaggy echoed.

"That looks like a huge radio tower, like a communication relay.", Googie stated.

"So, that's his plan. He's planning to call the Boglodites here so they can invade the Earth.", Agent K deduced.

"Not if we have anything to say about it.", Agent J responded.

"Love that determination, but how do we get back to our friends and save them from Boris? His watch dog isn't exactly a Rottweiler, but it's just as tough.", Scrappy spoke.

"Let me see if I can help.", Googie suggested before she then howled loudly, causing the cave to echo just enough for the Xenomorph, and apparently, Boris, to hear before it turned around to the source of the sound and roared before dashing off without anyone even noticing, no one except Boris, that is.

"Hmm. It seems it's starting to take my commands before I could even issue them.", Boris guessed.

Back at the cavern, Googie overheard the xenomorph's roar before she spoke.

"There. That should lure it away from them for the moment. You two go ahead and stop Boris.", Googie spoke.

"We'll keep his pet busy for you as long as possible.", Scrappy assured.

"Are you sure you guys can handle it?", asked Agent K.

"Trust us. This isn't exactly our first rodeo with stuff like this, intergalactic or otherwise.", Googie assured.

"We'll all meet up with you once Boris' pet is neutralized.", Crystal added.

"Well, here's hopin'.", Agent J responded before he and Agent K ran toward the pathway that coincidentally leads to where the two MP Agents are.

"Hey, it's those men in black! Are you okay? Where are your friends?", asked one MP Agent.

"They're all right. A little bit bruised, but all right.", Agent K assured.

"So, how's the trap coming along?", asked Agent J.

"So far, Boris hasn't suspected yet.", the other MP agent replied.

"Good. We can't afford to lose the element of surprise. Not against someone like him.", Agent K responded.

"And for the record, if you see that large, bulldozin' creature again, you might want to duck.", Agent J warned before he and his partner continued onwards, puzzling the fake Agents.

"Duck?", the puzzled agents spoke before they then turned and saw the Xenomorph coming through another pathway on the right side before they grew slightly panicked and understood.

"Oh. Duck!", the fake Agents shouted before they lurched away from the xenomorph's path, allowing it Invaders entrance, before they noticed it going down the same path they are.

"Should we do something?", asked the first fake agent.

"Well, we are asked to make sure the others are secure.", the second fake agent replied.

Meanwhile, Fred was curious on another thing.

"So, what's with the alien costumes?", asked Fred.

"Something to scare the locals so they don't come snooping around, hence the disappearing act.", Steve replied.

"It also explains the Mysterious sounds of our drilling and blasting.", Laura added.

"But the townspeople said they saw spaceships.", Daphne stated.

"Unless those spaceships are fake, too.", Lena spoke.

Frankly, that earned laughter from Steve and Laura before Steve walked over to the light switch and flipped it on, revealing a helicopter with a sort of padding tied to it to help resemble a UFO from the bottom.

"You couldn't be more right, Lena. We bought this chopper with some of the gold money. And we dressed it up to look like a UFO.", Steve explained, earning gasps from the group before Max tinkered on the computer, turning the sound effects and the lights of the spaceship interior on.

"It's amazing what a few lights and a Hollywood sound effects CD can do.", Max spoke before he opened the door to the room.

"How do you like our spaceship interior? Everyone falls for it, especially your friends.", Laura chuckled.

"It's a sweet setup. We even make money off the cattle we steal at night to spook the yokel locals. But we didn't expect to see one of your friends turn into a werewolf and sic on us. That was a shocker. I can still remember that fight that broke out.", Max replied.

"See? I knew it was all a fake.", Fred spoke, earning the girls' shakings in their heads.

"Not all of it was fake, though. Not long after your friend, Googie, turned into a werewolf, there were three live aliens, but not like our costumes. The first two helped your friends escape, but the third and his pet, that would be Boris and his pet.", Max spoke.

"Either way, it's not gonna help you now.", Steve spoke before he then moved the crane toward the hole.

"Nor it would you.", Boris threatened before he fired a spike from his palm straight towards the control panel, causing it to short-circuit and forcing the crane to move toward the ground.

"What do you think you're doing, Boris?", asked Steve.

"You lied to me! Did you really think that you three could pull the wool over my eyes and get away with it? In case you haven't realized, I do not tolerate being lied to!", Boris snarled, scaring Steve before he grabbed Steve, Laura, and Max, worrying them.

"Wh-where are you taking us?", Max asked.

"To the hole, so I can toss you off it!", Boris snapped.

Meanwhile, back at the cavern, Shaggy was practically restless.

"Like, let's get out of here!", Shaggy suggested.

"Good idea, except we're not doing this alone, and we have to keep that thing at bay, remember?", asked Googie.

Just then, the Xenomorph appeared with a roar, surprising the group with gasps.

"Whoa. Speak of the devil.", Googie reacted before the Xenomorph crept closer with a snarl as the group noticed that Scrappy was missing.

"Wait. Where's Scrappy?", asked Googie.

Then, everyone looked up and saw Scrappy on top of the cave entrance before he hopped off and sounded his famous battle cry.

"Da-da-da-da-da-da! Puppy Power!", Scrappy shouted as he then landed on top of the Xenomorph and tied a rope around its neck while holding onto it as if it was a mad bull on a rodeo before reigning it in.

"Whoa! Easy, girl, easy!", Scrappy urged before the Xenomorph stopped with a low growl.

"There! That's better. Now, sit.", Scrappy commanded before it sat down.

"Now, stand up.", Scrappy commented before it stood back up, as per command.

"That's a good girl.", Scrappy complimented.

"What just happened?", puzzled Crystal.

"I think Scrappy just tamed it. The only question is: where did he get that rope?", puzzled Googie.

"That, Googie, is for another time.", Scrappy responded just as the two fake agents arrived.

"Well, it looks like we didn't have to worry after all.", the fake agent spoke up.

"Nope. You sure didn't. So, what brings you two down here anyway? Aren't you two setting a trap?", asked Scrappy.

"We came to see if you're all right.", the first agent replied.

"Yeah, we didn't want anything to happen to you. At least Agents J and K didn't.", the second agent replied.

"We just finished up anyhow.", the first agent added.

"Good. Then that saves us some time.", the werewolf sighed.

"By the way, did you two happen to see them pass you by here?", Scrappy asked.

"Just on our way down. They were headed back up.", the second agent replied.

"Then, we better head out there, help Agents J and K, and save our friends.", Googie spoke.

"Agreed. But first, quick question: how fast are you two when it comes to running?", asked Scrappy.

"Uh, pretty fast, I guess. Why?", asked the first agent.

"Let's test that theory. Crystal, Amber, if you would.", Scrappy asked.

"Would what?", asked Crystal.

"You know, that thing with the necklaces?", reminded Googie as she pointed to the peace symbols on their necklaces.

"Oh, right.", Crystal understood.

"Like, what's going on here?", asked Shaggy.

"That's what I'd like to know.", Scooby concurred before, as if to answer, Crystal and Amber then tapped the pendants on the necklaces with one touch before bright lights began glowing from the pendants and then Crystal and Amber morphed back into their true forms from when they saved Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy, and Googie several hours earlier, catching Shaggy and Scooby, as well as the fake Agents, by surprise, although this time, it was the fake Agents who screamed in panic before running away.

"Get away!", the second agent shouted.

"Let go!", the first agent exclaimed as they ran off while Shaggy and Scooby grew puzzled.

"Huh?", Scooby puzzled.

"Hold on. Like, you're aliens?", puzzled Shaggy.

"Technically speaking, I'd say 'yes'.", Crystal replied as she blushed.

"We can talk about this later, guys. We're losing them!", Googie urged.

"You heard the she-wolf, you great, intergalactic beast! Follow that trail!", Scrappy urged before he yee-haw'd like a cowboy as the Xenomorph "neighed" before it ran up the entryway.

"After them, guys!", Googie urged before she started running after it as did the rest of the group.

"So, after that, you're not scared of us?", Crystal puzzled.

"Like, why would we be? Aliens or not, you're our friends. Besides, I think we've gotten too used to this whole 'alien' thing, real or not, right, Scoob?", Shaggy responded.

"That's right.", Scooby replied as they continued the trip back.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Now, this is where the final battle begins, with some changes that best reflect the nature of it. Although, I'm not sure if I can best reflect it, seeing as it is my first time reflecting it.**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Alien** **Invaders** ****

 **Chapter** **9: Battling a Boglodite**

Meanwhile, Boris was threatening to drop the three perpetrators into the hole.

"Easy, Boris. I get that you're mad, but how about give you a fair share of gold, huh?", Steve laughed a bit nervously.

"No thanks. I already have all that I needed. You three heathen liars have proven useless to me, anyway.", Boris spoke just before the fake Agents turned up, but not without Agents J and K catching up first.

"Let them go, Boris the Animal!", Agent K urged.

"Yeah, that's right! Do that, and no one gets hurt.", Agent J agreed.

"It's just BORIS!", Boris snarled before tossing the hostages back to the ground just as the MP agents caught up.

"Aliens! We saw aliens!", the fake Agents shouted in panic, prompting Boris to turn to them.

"We're kind of tied up at the moment, here!", Steve grunted as Fred began pulling the tarp apart just enough for him, Daphne, Velma, and Lena to escape through just as Shaggy, Scooby, and the others caught up, including the Xenomorph.

"There... there they are. They were those hippy girls with the men in black over there.", the first MP agent spoke, pointing to Crystal and Amber, and then to Agents J and K.

"I think we all know that. We saw those things when Googie and Scrappy escaped.", Laura pointed out.

"I could care less about all that. All that matters is beginning and securing the success of the invasion of the boglodites and your home world, and no one, not even those meddling kids and their dogs, is going to stop me.", Boris discouraged as he stepped forward before Shaggy and Scooby decided to take charge.

"Stand aside, ladies. This is man's work.", Shaggy prompted.

"Yeah. Man's work.", Scooby agreed.

"Are you serious?", Googie puzzled.

"But, Shaggy...", Crystal began.

"Believe me when I say that you two have absolutely no idea what that guy's capable of.", Scrappy warned just as Fred was starting to get out only to lose balance a bit before reaching for ground and then pulling the tarp a bit just before Agents J and K walked over to them and helped them get out.

"Need a hand?", Agent K asked.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby stood y'all up against Boris as he growled.

"I see you'd like ya to teach you a painful lesson.", Shaggy smirked before he and Scooby then did some "Kung fu" moves as a demonstration, not even intimidating the Boglodite as Crystal, Amber, Googie, and Scrappy grew worried.

"I am not amused with, nor do I have time for your simple parlor tricks., Boris growled before he fired a spike from his palm at Shaggy's foot, practically stinging him the way a bee would, making him help in pain before landing in Scooby's arms.

"Are you all right, Shaggy?", Scooby asked.

"Yeah, but boy, did that sting.", Shaggy assured as he pulled the spike out carefully.

"Oh, it'll do more than sting you when I'm done.", Boris threatened as he then clutched both Shaggy and Scooby with both hands.

"Like, I wouldn't be so sure, man.", Shaggy discouraged.

"Let's agree to disagree.", Boris retorted before tossing them to the ground far away, near the hole, quickly worrying them the similar way they always get scared, although Scrappy noticed that just in time.

"Hold on, guys! I'm coming!", Scrappy shouted as he maneuvered the Xenomorph to the duo before it helped pick them up.

"Good girl.", Scrappy complimented to the Xenomorph, who panted with joy just as Steve and Laura gasped in surprise while Max grew a bit frightened with Boris' unorthodox display of ruthlessness as well as the two MP Agents and Fred, Daphne, Lena, and Velma.

"Jinkies.", Velma spoke in surprise before Crystal shouted to the Boglodite menace.

"Hey, you creep! You leave Shaggy and Scooby alone!", Crystal exclaimed.

"I'll deal with you momentarily. I plan on disposing of them first.", Boris responded before he proceeded toward Shaggy, Scooby, who ran in panic before hiding behind a nearby bulldozer, Scrappy, and the Xenomorph.

"Come on, let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!", Scrappy urged.

"You honestly think hiding will do you any good? Mayhaps getting some new targets will draw you out.", Boris chuckled as he then proceeded toward Max and the two fake Agents before Steve and Laura just thought of something.

"Wait a minute. If we capture Boris, it'll be worth more than all this gold. Besides, I never really liked the guy, considering that he tried to toss us down the hole.", Steve suggested.

"You know, I think you're right.", Laura agreed.

"Come on.", Steve urged before they ran towards a vacant bulldozer.

"Get away from us!", Max exclaimed.

"You really think I would let such treachery go unpunished? Guess again.", Boris retorted before Crystal turned to Googie and Amber.

"You know what to do, right?", asked Crystal.

"Right.", Googie and Amber nodded before she grabbed a metal beam as Googie then pounced on Boris, grunting as she was trying to get him to topple over to the floor, but to no avail as she grunted but made no progress on doing so, although it did buy Amber some time before Boris just simply tossed Googie back to the ground in front of him, worrying her.

"Was that really the best you can do?", Boris smirked.

"Nope. That was a distraction.", Googie replied with a smirk of her own.

"What?", Boris puzzled before Amber then caught Boris by surprise by bending a metal beam all around Boris' body as Googie sighed.

"Atta girl!", Crystal cheered before Boris began growling angrily and began to break free from the metal beam with a roar, earning Crystal's gasp.

"No!", Googie exclaimed.

"Did you really think that beam could hold me?", Boris snarled before a honking noise was made, prompting everyone to notice that Steve and Laura was charging toward Boris in a bulldozer, much to his surprise.

"Huh?", Boris puzzled as the greedy scientists closed in on him.

"Let's get out of their hair, guys.", Scrappy urged before he, Crystal, Amber, and Googie ran from the spot near Boris, who then braced himself and angrily stopped the front from making contact.

"Laura, go help the guys. I've got it under control.", Steve assured.

"Right.", Laura agreed as she ran to do that before Boris then spoke.

"I have had enough interventions for one day.", Boris spoke before swerving the bulldozer to the left near the oil cans before Steve gasped and managed to stop the bulldozer, just barely nicking the oil cans, much to his relief before turning to see what would happen now.

Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy peeped out and noticed Boris stepping closer to the two aliens.

"Looks like they're in trouble, old buddy. We gotta help them somehow.", Shaggy guessed.

"Yeah, but how?", Scooby asked just as Agents J and K walked by.

"You leave that to us.", Agent J spoke up.

"Agent J will distract him long enough for you guys to ram him near a trap we've laid out.", Agent K assured.

"I never thought I'd say this, Scoob, old pal, but, like, let's do this!", Shaggy spoke with a mix of fear and determination.

"Yeah. For the girls.", Scooby agreed.

Elsewhere, as Crystal was backing away from Boris, she accidentally tripped on a jackhammer, falling to the ground, much to Googie and Scrappy's worry as he gasped.

"Crystal!", Googie exclaimed with worry.

"I must admit, you have done well to last this long, but this charade ends now.", Boris spoke as he aimed his palm at Crystal before Agent J shouted.

"Hey! Boris the Animal!", Agent J shouted, making Boris turn his focus to Agent K, who then ran towards him, before the Boglodite then roared as he fired at J instead, only for him to dodge this and many more spikes, much to his surprise before he struck him in the cheek, making him move a bit further away in surprise before the Boglodite stated his surprise.

"That's not possible.", Boris spoke.

"Let's agree to disagree.", Agent J responded before Scooby and Shaggy were spotted far away, riding on a bulldozer with Shaggy driving it and Scooby holding a big pipe.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!", Scooby howled in triumph before pole-vaulting himself towards Boris, chucking the pole to the barrel, and knocking him to the ground and pinning him as if it was a wrestling match before chuckling.

"Excuse me.", Scooby spoke before getting off him.

Meanwhile, Shaggy was struggling with driving the bulldozer as it was practically out of control before ramming the fake giver vehicles away, breaking them, and then even head towards the oil barrels as Laura hid behind them and eventually ducked before the bulldozer rammed the barrels, causing oil to spill, especially on Laura, although thankfully, none of it went in her mouth.

"Come on!", Steve urged before he stepped on the oil and slipped, nearly losing his balance before he got it back and helped Laura up.

"Let's get out of here!", Steve urged before he and Laura ran off just as Agent J took notice of that.

"Looks like they're getting away.", Agent J spoke.

"Not for long, they aren't, J.", Agent K responded before he went to the control panel and pushed a button, not only trapping Steve and Laura under the tarp, but also hitting the tower to splash a massive amount of water near Boris, who was swept away.

"Everyone, steer clear of the water!", Agent K warned before everyone did as instructed as Boris was getting swept near the hole.

"That's not possible!", Boris shouted before he roared in defeat as he fell through the hole.

"Yes!", Fred shouted with triumph before turning to Crystal and Amber, as well as Googie and Scrappy.

"Yes! We did it, guys!", Googie shouted in excitement.

"We totally took out an intergalactic criminal wanted throughout the universe! How awesome is that, huh? Give me five!", Scrappy exclaimed as he high-fived Googie before they both chuckled and then sighed.

"Well, that takes care of that.", Crystal spoke before she and Amber pressed the pendants in their necklaces, changing them back to their earthling disguises, amazing the whole group, as Scooby and Shaggy walked up to Crystal and Amber.

"Are you all right?", asked Shaggy.

"Yeah. Thanks.", Crystal thanked.

"I still don't get it, though. You're aliens?", Shaggy puzzled.

"About that, she and Amber are government agents, but just not from Earth.", Agent K spoke.

"At first, we were sent by our world to investigate signals from your planet.", Crystal added.

"Transmitted from the SALF Station.", Amber added, surprising most of the group.

"Zoinks! You can talk?", Shaggy puzzled.

"Yes. Yes, she can, Shaggy.", Googie replied.

"Dig that, Scoob. A talking dog.", Shaggy spoke.

"Yeah!", Scooby agreed.

"Trust me. I was just as surprised as you guys right now.", Scrappy spoke.

"We first honed in on your television signals sent years ago.", Crystal stated.

"Sure. That's why you're disguised the way you are. The television broadcasts you picked up were sent years ago.", Velma stated.

"We thought all earthlings dressed this way. Well, except for those two.", Crystal chuckled, pointing to Agents J and K.

"Well, there's a time for festivities and a time to do our jobs.", Agent K responded.

"Hey. Why mess with a classic look?", asked Shaggy.

"But after that, they decided to help stop Boris by preparing for the moment he arrived on Earth.", Agent K stated.

"And y'all can see how that turned out.", Agent J added.

Then, Crystal's ship sounded before it arrived and sent out a tractor beam.

"Here's our ride.", Crystal spoke as she and Amber walked closer to it.

Then, everyone walked near it as well before they looked up to see an actual UFO, much to everyone's surprise.

"I hope you can forgive us for deceiving you.", Crystal spoke.

"Yeah. Like, we understand.", Shaggy spoke.

"Oh, you really are a groovy guy, Shaggy. I hope you will always think of me as...a friend.", Crystal spoke.

"Of course, Crystal. I just wish that...well, you know.", Shaggy responded.

"I'm looking for someone, too. But they say long-distance relationships never work out.", Crystal spoke.

"Yeah.", Shaggy spoke.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be.", Agent K responded.

"What do you mean?", Crustal puzzled.

"You were never officially dubbed an agent, so...", Agent J began.

"How would you like to join the Intergalactic Space Agency. There's always aliens taking refuge in Earth.", Agent K finished.

"Plus, we'll even let you hang out with this group. They're a very special case if there is one, and that's comin' from me.", Agent J added.

"Since you and Amber helped us stop a wanted intergalactic criminal, I'd say that's only fair.", Agent K finished.

"Really? Thanks, Agent K! That's just groovy!", Crystal grinned before she realized something.

"But what about Boris?", puzzled Crystal.

"Considering his resources, he did survive.", Agent K assured as they walked over to the hole.

"Yep, but not enough not to be knocked out.", Agent J added as it showed an unconscious Boris at the bottom of the hole.

"We'll send a team to pick him up for the time being.", Agent K assured.

"Yeah, but what about Boris' pet?", asked Scrappy as it whimpered.

"Well, I suppose we could find a nice place for it, as a watchdog for the agency.", Agent K sighed.

"Well, I guess that pans out evenly, then.", Scrappy grinned as the Xenomorph nodded.

Then, Agent J turned to see Laura and Steve trapped underneath a tarp as Max was trying to lift the tarp off.

"Hey, easy, Max!", Laura exclaimed.

"I'm trying.", Max responded.

"As for those three, they need to forget all this like it was a bad dream.", Agent J spoke.

"Good point. We can't risk the whole aliens paranoia getting out.", Agent K agreed.

"But what about us?", the Mystery inc. group asked.

"You're free to go, as long as you keep your mouth shut about what happened here. Whatever happens in the mine stays in the mine. Got it?", Agent K replied.

"Got it.", the group spoke.

"Mum's the word.", Scrappy agreed.

"Other than that, if there's anything any of you guys want, just let us know.", Agent J grinned.

"Thanks, Agent J. I really appreciate it.", Googie grinned before she thought of something.

"Actually, there is one thing...", Googie stated as Agent K walked over to the 3 scientists.

"All I need you to do is stare into this for a moment.", Agent K instructed before he flashed a blue light from a small silver pole.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Now, this is where the story ends the way it should, with a mega-happy ending for everyone. Yay! Mega-happy ending! Also, I decided to use "Planet Claire" by the B-52's for the ending song. The credit for the song belongs to them. Also, the musical part of the song plays when it shows Scooby and Shaggy staring whistfully into the starry night sky just beneath the sun after Agent K pointed to them.**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Alien** **Invaders**

 **Chapter** **10** **: New Members of Mystery Inc.**

Later, the police arrived to apprehend the two fake agents, who were already sitting down in the van, Steve, Laura, and Max with Agents J, K, and Zed present.

"So, you see, sir, that's the whole story. The whole aliens thing is just a hallucinatory effect due to the fumes.", Agent K stated to the policemen.

"Yeah, And we would've gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for...", Steve began before a policeman interrupted.

"Quiet, you!", a policeman spoke.

"So, you wanna press charges?", asked Zed.

"No, Chief. I'm sure they learned their lesson.", Crystal assured.

"They did help us out in catching and apprehending the criminal, so in exchange, we could offer them a light sentence.

"Well, that's it for now. We'll be in contact. Well done, thank you.", Zed gratified as he shook hands with Fred.

"Hey. No problem.", Fred responded.

"I didn't know you were police chief, too.", Crystal admitted.

"Hey, gotta keep up appearances, you know.", Zed spoke as Lester grew puzzled.

"So, there were never any aliens?", puzzled Lester.

"Well, I wouldn't say that.", Crystal replied before she and Amber touched the pendants and turned back to their true forms again, surprising Lester as he gasped in surprise.

"It's all right. We mean you no harm.", Crystal assured.

"Yeah. Truth is, that is exactly how they looked when Crystal and Amber saved our necks last night.", Scrappy added.

"Really? They... saved your lives?", Lester panted.

"Not all aliens are bad, and I'd like to believe not all elders are crazy. No offense, by the way. Besides,…", the werewolf assured before whispering to Lester to play along and say that those are actually advanced alien disguises, although they were rarely used.

"Oh. None taken, young lady.", Lester grinned as Crystal and Amber went back into human disguises.

"Alien disguises or not, they would really great in pictures some day. After all, I do have some.", Lester spoke, puzzling the group in the back of a police van.

"You do?", puzzled Zed.

"Yep. I'll show ya. They're back at my place.", Lester offered before he walked there with Zed following him.

"He does realize that paintings don't count as pictures, right?", Agent J whispered, making the group laugh.

"Hey! Now, they'll believe us.", Max realized.

"Yeah.", Steve agreed.

"Maybe we can get a book deal.", Laura concurred.

"Our luck's changin'.", Max spoke before the van doors closed before it then drove away.

"I wouldn't be too sure about it, Max.", Scrappy spoke as the rest of the group chuckled.

"Hey. There's our van.", Fred spoke as he pointed to the pickup truck carrying Mystery Machine, driven by Buck.

"Okay. You're all set. In case the radiator gets shot, the radiator patch will hold until you get to the city. That'll be 30 bucks.", Buck spoke.

"Great, thanks. By the way, what were you doin' in the middle of the dessert, yesterday?", Fred asked before Buck then got out a book with flower samples on each page.

"It's just a little hobby of mine. I collect pressed flowers.", Buck replied.

"Very...nice.", Velma commented.

"Oh, that's really nice.", Fred commented.

"That looks so beautiful.", Lena commented before Buck got the book back.

"Yeah. Groovy.", Crystal agreed.

"I'm keepin' it quiet, 'cause when people think you're soft, they walk all over you.", Buck spoke.

Then, the whole group understood as Buck got in his pickup truck and drove away, leaving the Mystery Machine in one piece.

"He is a sweet heart.", Velma chuckled.

"So, Crystal, how does it feel to be a new member of Mystery, Inc.?", asked Googie.

"Groovy. I think it's nice that Amber likes it, too.", Crystal replied.

"That's right. Now, we can see Shaggy and Scooby every day.", Amber agreed.

"How do you do this, Googie?", asked Scrappy.

"Do what?", asked the werewolf.

"How are you not even a teeny bit jealous of them?", asked Scrappy.

"Well, we do have some things in common, Shaggy included. Plus, like I said, Shaggy's too good not to be shared.", Googie replied.

"Speakin' of Shaggy, where is he? And his dog, too?", puzzled Agent J.

"If I had to guess, I'd say right over there.", Agent K replied, pointing to the duo, who we're just looking up at the stars, filled with joy and peace.

"I guess they're thinking about what Crystal's family was like.", Scrappy guessed.

"Yeah. When I said there's someone out there for everyone, I didn't know it meant 'out _there'_.", Velma added.

"Well, we're still here, aren't we?", asked Crystal with a grin.

"Well, you do have a good point, there.", Lena grinned.

"Are you ready, guys?", asked Crystal before Shaggy and Scooby walked toward her with puzzlement.

"What's with that look, Shaggy?", asked Crystal.

"Like, we were just wondering. What was your family like, Crystal?", asked Shaggy.

"Well, they were actually just as generous as you guys.", Crystal replied.

"Really?", Scooby asked.

"Yes, Scooby. Really.", Amber replied.

"Aw, that's nice.", Scooby blushed.

"Oh, guys. You missed one.", Velma spoke, practically getting Scooby and Shaggy excited as they quickly farted into the van and argued over who gets the last box as the group smiled and Googie, Crystal, and Scrappy laughed with joy.

"Hey! Give it! That's mine!", Shaggy shouted.

"No, it's mine!", Scooby argued.

"It's mine!", Shaggy argued.

"It's mine!", Scooby argued.

"It's mine!", Shaggy argued.

"It's mine!", Scooby argued.

"Do they always get like this when they eat stuff like that?", asked Crystal.

"I'd like to think it was more of a gray area.", the werewolf replied before she, Crystal, Amber, and Scrappy got in the van before Crystal waved to Agents J and K.

"Like, see you guys later!", Crystal waved.

"Anytime, Crystal!", Agent J waved.

"Just make sure to stay in touch with us when necessary!", Agent K shouted.

"Will do, Agent K!", Crystal shouted.

"Hey, let go!", Shaggy exclaimed.

"No, it's mine!", Scooby retorted.

"Ow! Let go of my hand!", Shaggy exclaimed.

"No way!", Scooby shouted before he chuckled.

Then, the whole group, Crystal and Amber included, laughed with joy as they passed by a Jackalope, who looked up at the sky as a shooting star passed by on a night sky beneath the rising sun.

Then, as the credits rolled, the song, "Planet Claire" by the B-52's played as the ending song.

 _She came from Planet Claire_

 _I knew she came from there_

 _She drove a Plymouth satellite_

 _Faster than the speed of light_

 _Planet Claire has pink air_

 _All the trees are red_

 _No one ever dies there_

 _No one has a head_

 _Some say she's from Mars_

 _Or one of the seven stars_

 _That shine after 3:30 in the morning_

 _Well, she isn't!_

 _She came from Planet Claire_

 _She came from Planet Claire_

 _She came from Planet Claire_

Then, after the credits end, a red laser creates a circle on the screen before it opened to show a green, red-eyed alien in a purple suit speaking.

"Do not adjust your television set, Earth creatures.", the alien spoke before Crystal and Amber, both of which are in their true forms, caught the alien by surprise.

"Gotcha!", Crystal grinned before Amber unmasked the alien, who turned out to be Scooby-Doo, who had just as much fun.

"Oh, rats.", Scooby spoke before he, Crystal, and Amber giggled.

 **In Loving Memory of:**

 **Mary Kay Bergman**

 **(1961-1999)**


End file.
